<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming by HyeWonendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377160">Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeWonendgame/pseuds/HyeWonendgame'>HyeWonendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Heavy Angst, High School AU, Romance, Slow Burn, lots of fluff, side 2jin, side chuulip, side viseul, side yvesoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeWonendgame/pseuds/HyeWonendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaewon knew. Right from the beginning. Right from the very second she laid eyes on her. Oh, how she can’t take her eyes off her.</p><p>Chaewon knew she was her soulmate. She knew Hyejoo was hers too.</p><p>But why did things have to end up this way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seedling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild language throughout !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Chae! We’re gonna be late for assembly!” Jiwoo yells to Chaewon, who is adjusting her skirt through the mirror of a random car they passed by.</p><p> </p><p>It is the first day of the school year and Chaewon was nervous for some reason. She and her best friend Jiwoo, are running late for school because the former took her time getting ready, making sure her silver hair and make-up were absolutely perfect before stepping out of her room. What can she say? She wants to make an impression on her first day back to school. </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon and Jiwoo have been best friends since they were little kids. Despite Jiwoo being a year older than her, they’re attached at the hip. Spending their time together during breaks in school everyday (Jiwoo is a year above her) and then spending the rest of the day in the other’s house; they’re practically inseparable. And it’s been like this since the day they met. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jiwoo is being picked on by a kid at the playground. Chaewon is there with her nanny, playing with her expensive toys by the slides.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She watches as the little girl get called silly names like “bangsy” and “rag doll” for her red hair with bangs. She knew she had enough when the kid starts pushing the poor girl. Chaewon struts toward the bully and taps him on the shoulder.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The kid was about to punch her when she shows him a large brand new, expensive-looking, toy airplane. “Want this?” the boy quickly nods and reaches out for the plane when Chaewon quickly pulls the toy back. “Stop picking on her and I’ll give this to you,” the boy clicks his tongue and tries to steal the toy from her. She fake drops the toy causing the little boy to scream. “Do as I say or I’m breaking this,” she looks at him sternly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The boy groans “fine, just give me the toy,” she thinks for a second and speaks out, “the second I see you pick on her again, I’m telling mommy you stole my toy and make you get in bad trouble for it.” The boy looks at her in fear and nods. She gives him the plane and the boy quickly scurries off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The black-haired girl slowly walks towards the crying baby and pats her on the head, making the girl look up towards her, snot forming a string from her arm to her nose, tears slowly streaming down her face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ew. I mean uh hi, my name’s Chaewon.” The girl immediately surges towards her saviour and gives her a big hug. “Thanks, Chaewon. I’m Jiwoo.” Chaewon immediately pushes her back, grossed out by the snotty kid. Jiwoo gives her a big smile though, making Chaewon smile back at her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She knew this was gonna be the start of a great friendship. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright sheesh. You know, no one really cares about assembly, right? Everyone’s half asleep and annoyed by the principal’s long “welcome back to school” speech,” she mocks. Jiwoo just rolls her eyes at her and pulls her by the wrist to walk faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hurry up, Jungie’s in the hall already,” Chaewon raises her eyebrows and scoffs. So that’s why Jiwoo’s in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun and Jiwoo have been dating for nearly a year now. After watching her best friend pine over the dark-haired girl the entirety of freshman year, Chaewon finally pushed Jiwoo enough to confess her crush on the girl one month after sophomore year started. Their relationship was rocky at first, this being both their first real relationship. But over time, things got a little easier for them. I mean relationships are always difficult one way or another but they somehow manage to handle things maturely. Most of the time anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrive at the school just 5 minutes before the assembly starts. They both speed walk through the school corridors and push past the heavy Main Hall doors. The room was packed, surprisingly. </p><p> </p><p>People near the door look to see who just entered the hall. They all smile and wave at Chaewon and Jiwoo, greeting them “good morning” and “welcome back to school.” Needless to say, they’re pretty popular.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo just looks around the room, ignoring the people and looking for her girlfriend, dragging Chaewon by the wrist, who was slowing down trying to greet people back to be nice. When Jiwoo spots her favorite girl she runs towards her, yelling her name to get her attention, and tugging Chaewon hard through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon tries to catch up but ends up bumping hard at someone tall, causing Jiwoo’s grasp on her to loosen and lets her go. Jiwoo continues to run towards her girlfriend, leaving Chaewon with whoever didn’t care enough to move away from the yelling girl bumping at everyone to get to her girl. </p><p> </p><p>Before she gets to react though, the first thing she noticed was that intoxicating smell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Roses. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skips a beat for some reason but she shakes her head. Taking a step back, she looks up at the towering girl, about to glare at her she looks at her face to make sure the tall girl’s attention is on her, but her face drops along with her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn, she’s pretty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stares at her a <em> bit </em> longer than she should have. Long, wavy black hair running down her shoulders, her cheeks tinted slightly rosy, her lips were full and had a captivating triangle shape, her jawline was defined, but she’s clearly clenching them out of anger from someone suddenly bumping into her aggressively. She looks up at the eyes staring down at her hard. She snaps out of the trance she was in and remembers she’s supposed to be pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, excuse me lamp post.” she scoffs, feeling her heart flutter when the taller girl softens her features and slightly giggles from the lame name-call she used. </p><p> </p><p>“Lamp post? Seriously? That’s all you’ve got?” she crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at the smaller girl.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon slowly reaches out to the girl, about to push her out of the way, when the tall girl immediately backs away, like the silver head could burn her if she touches her. The taller girl’s face scrunches up, looking offended that the smaller girl tried to make contact with her, then suddenly turns around and walks away towards a brown-headed girl.</p><p> </p><p><em> Weird girl. </em> She thinks to herself, watching the tall girl talk to her classmate. “Why is she talking to Yerim?”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Jiwoo is walking towards Chaewon, arms clinged to Jungeun. They stop a few feet away from her though. Watching the silver-haired girl give heart eyes at someone from a distance, smiling softly. She tries to see who her best friend is looking at but suddenly everyone’s attention is caught by a teacher tapping on the mic.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, please gather to your respective classes. The assembly is about to start.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon is snapped out from starting at the girl. Why was she even staring at her? The girl was rude. She didn’t even apologize. Maybe she should’ve apologized, she did bump into her. <em> Ugh, no it was her fault, not yours. </em> Chaewon is mentally scolding herself when the back of her head gets hit. Pissed, she looks at who hit her this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop overthinking. The assembly’s about to start. Tell me what’s wrong after,” Jiwoo tells her sternly. Jungeun covers her mouth to stop herself laughing at the annoyed girl. Jiwoo didn’t need to ask, she knows well enough what was wrong even without questioning her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>She wondered why Chaewon was overthinking though.</p><p> </p><p>The students start lining up with their respective classes. Jiwoo and Jungeun go with the juniors at the back, and Chaewon looks around for the lovebirds and her brown-headed classmate, still greeting the people showering her with adoration. She smiles when she sees two tall girls, wrapped up in each other, talking to a cheery girl … until she sees another tall girl smiling softly at the couple. <em> Ugh, why did my tummy spin seeing her smile? </em> Chaewon tries to wipe off the smile she’s wearing. </p><p> </p><p>She stops when she’s a few steps away from the couple, planning to sneak on them. She crouches a bit and slowly approaches the two girls. What she didn’t notice was the tall girl staring at her approach the girls like some kind of ambush predator. She warns Heejin and Hyunjin by pointing behind them and they slowly turn to the crouching girl with her hands up in a claw position. Chaewon’s smile immediately turns into a frown when she sees the two turn around. Standing up, she sighs, disappointed that her plans were foiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn. How’d you guys know I was sneakin’?” Chaewon crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughs at her “You’re not exactly discreet. Plus I used my cat skills and I sensed you approach us,” she states with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon pouts at the two. Noticing the black-haired girl talking to Yerim behind the couple in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin gently hits the girl’s arms wrapped around her tummy, softly chuckling at her girlfriend’s words. “She’s being cheeky. Hyejoo warned us you were approaching. Good thing she did or Hyunjin would’ve decked you right in the face.” Hyunjin narrows her eyes at Chaewon, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon rolls her eyes at the two. Turning her head to stop staring at the disgustingly clingy couple, her eyes start subconsciously bringing her attention to the black-haired girl laughing lightly at something Yerim said. She feels her heart beat faster at the adorable sound from the cute girl. A soft smile creeps up on her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, she’s Hyejoo, huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her attention is once again torn away from the tall girl adorably giggling at a joke Yerim said when the principal starts the assembly. </p><p> </p><p>The girls line up properly and try their best to stay awake and listen to the world’s most boring, long speech from a man looking too cheerful for someone pushing through their 50s. At least he tried to groom himself, coloring his hair black and finally properly shaving after looking like a drugged Ian McKellen for so long.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Chaewon keeps looking behind her though. Seemingly looking for someone. She knows she’s being obvious when she notices the tall girl look to the front of the line with one of her eyebrows raised up curiously. </p><p> </p><p>They make eye contact and start to have a staring contest. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Waiting for the other to break. Which ends up being Chaewon because Hyejoo seemed to have stared a bit lower from her eyes for a few seconds, slightly licking her lips, making Chaewon’s knees weak. She breaks the contact, clearing her throat and staring back at the principal, seeming like he’s only halfway through this long-ass speech.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell just happened? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The principal finally finishes the speech and sends the students to their classrooms. Chaewon tried really hard to not look back behind her, instead actually trying to focus on the lengthy speech the principal gave. </p><p> </p><p>The speech was interesting actually... or maybe she was just trying really hard not to think about the tension she just had with Hyejoo. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, it was over. Chaewon just hopes she’s magically somehow not in any of the same classes with the tall girl.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, she is reminded magic isn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into her first class, she is immediately greeted by Yerim hugging her from behind, “heeey Chae~” rolling her eyes and playfully pushing the giggling girl, she turns around and immediately frowns when she sees the tall frame of the dark-haired girl behind her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Excited for the new school year? Sophomore year woohoo!” Yerim says excitedly, waving her fists in the air, giving Chaewon her signature bright sunshine smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m excited to see the new freshmen this year,” Chaewon tries to smile back, “also the new faces in our class. By the way, who’s your friend?” she points to the girl scanning the classroom, looking a little awkward from her new environment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’s not just a friend, she’s my cousin and bestest friend!” Yerim wraps her arm around the taller girl’s back, </p><p> </p><p>“Chaewon, meet Hyejoo,” Yerim gently pushes the taller girl forward towards the smaller girl. “Hyejoo, this is my friend I’ve been telling you about, Chaewon,” Yerim tries to pull Chaewon’s wrist to make them shake hands but the smaller girl crosses her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Yerim pouts, looking at her friend curiously. “We’ve met, actually. I accidentally bumped into her this morning,” Chaewon glares at the clearly uninterested p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y girl. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at Chaewon, Hyejoo knits her eyebrows at the smaller girl, “Yeah you didn’t apologize and called me a lamp post. Smart, by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon widens her eyes angrily at the now smirking girl. Clenching her fists, she starts bringing one of them up. </p><p> </p><p>Yerim immediately stands in between them, waving her arms around “Okay alright well you two had a rough first meeting haha,” she says nervously, trying to pull Chaewon’s hand back down, but the small girl pushes her aside and takes a step closer to the still smirking girl, immediately smelling roses. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why does she smell so good? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Bringing her face closer to the towering frame, she stares at dark eyes, “You should be the one apologizing. You saw us obviously trying to cut through the crowd. You were in my way,” she almost spits out. She swears she saw Hyejoo’s eyes darken further. </p><p> </p><p>Opening her triangle mouth to say something back, their argument gets cut off when the teacher walks in. “Everyone, please take your seats.” Yerim immediately pulls Hyejoo away to a seat next to hers around the middle left side of the class. The smell of roses fading away, Chaewon sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around for a seat, a few people try to offer Chaewon the seat next to them. Hyejoo notices Chaewon trying to politely say no to a smelly looking guy persistently trying to get her to sit next to him, grimacing. Hyejoo laughs at the sight, <em> She really is popular, huh? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Only now noticing Hyunjin and Heejin sitting at the back of the class, still flirting with each other, Chaewon quickly moves away, saying sorry at the poor smelly guy for the 5th time, she sits next to the lovers at the right back corner, not really caring enough about the class to pay attention to what's happening.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The class is really boring. The teacher’s talking about geography or something. </p><p> </p><p>Heejin is trying to take the class seriously but Hyunjin keeps poking at her arm with a pencil, pouting at the annoyed girl writing notes, trying to get her attention. Hyunjin doesn’t really care about the class either since she’s riding on a varsity scholarship for football. All she needs is to do is not fail any of her classes, and with the help of her smart girlfriend, she’s doing pretty well. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin I swear if you don’t stop, I’ll stop helping you with your homework,” Heejin says, clearly pissed. </p><p> </p><p>“But I miss holding your hand..” Hyunjin pouts at her girlfriend, who’s starting to clench her jaw, still looking at her pissed. </p><p> </p><p>“Aeong,” Hyunjin says softly, bringing her closed fists under her chin, trying to act cute to get her girlfriend’s attention. Heejin’s jaw loosens up, trying really hard not to smile from her girlfriend’s actions. They stare at each other for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin squeaks, celebrating when Heejin rolls her eyes and finally breaks, holding her hand under their desks. Hyunjin stares at Heejin with heart eyes as the latter girl continues to write down notes for them to study later.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away, Chaewon gags at the sight of her friends being all flirty. She secretly wishes she could have something like that though. Flicking her pen between her fingers, she tries to look for something that could entertain her. Looking at the class, she notices all of them trying to actually learn and take down notes.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim looks like she’s writing down notes but Chaewon knows she’s just drawing tiny animal characters and other cute things. </p><p> </p><p>The girl next to her though is writing down something. Her hand is placed under her chin, propping herself up from the desk, her dark hair flowing down her back and shoulders, her eyes focused on her notebook, her tongue sticking out slightly, she looks like her mind is in another world. She’s obviously not writing down notes either because she isn’t looking up from her notebook. </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon narrows her eyes at her trying to figure out what she’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo knows she should be studying right now, but honestly, she could care less about school. She just wants to go home, play games all day, and eat her favorite snacks. She knows she can’t do anything about it so she might as well try to look busy by drawing her favorite LOL skins on her notebook. She can’t help but feel like someone’s watching her though. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around she spots Chaewon staring at her softly smiling, but the blonde drops her smile and quickly looks away. She smirks, </p><p> </p><p><em> Looks like I’m actually getting through to her </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo tries to focus on the class but ends up zoning out while drawing. </p><p> </p><p>She starts thinking about still having to work after classes instead of her relaxing on her bean bag chair in front of her console playing her favorite game. She works at her family’s cafe, Cafe Rosy, with her cousin Yerim, and her upperclassmen Jungeun and Sooyoung. She thinks back to when they first met a year ago.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyejoo has been working at Cafe Rosy for 2 years now. Her workmates (who were also cousins but not related to the Son family) has a family issue and suddenly has to stop working immediately. They said it had something to do with their parents fighting over family inheritance since their last grandparent had just recently passed. Mr. and Mrs. Son understands and lets them go, but they knew they needed new employees as soon as possible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyejoo’s mom told her to help spread some “help wanted” posters around Yerim and Hyunjin’s campus in case a student needed some quick cash. Hyejoo immediately said no when her mom asked her to put the posters in her school.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim, Hyunjin, and Hyejoo walk around campus to look for bulletin boards to put posters in. When Hyunjin spots Heejin walking from her Japanese lessons class, she immediately tells her cousins that they should split up so they could do things faster. When Yerim and Hyejoo see their cousin walk to her “friend,” they realized she’s not gonna help put the posters up anymore. They decide to continue splitting up, each of them covering the other half of the campus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was looking for a job. She was walking towards the school bulletin when she saw Yerim posting the ad. She didn’t really know the cheery kid. They only ever interacted once, but Jungeun knew she was a really nice and positive kid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day, while walking to her class, Jungeun saw Yerim trip and immediately rushed to help her. When Jungeun was helping Yerim up she was confused why the taller girl was laughing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woah, did you hit your head or something? Are you okay? ..Why are you laughing??” Jungeun is looking at her worried.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still giggling, Yerim responds, “nothing, nothing. It’s just that I was looking at this really really fluffy dog and I got distracted at how floofy the dog was that I didn’t see the large rock on the ground and ended up tripping.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungeun looks at her weirdly, wondering how she could be so positive even though she ended up with a few cuts and bruises on her hands and knees. She found it endearing though.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After gently cleaning Yerim up, they go to the campus clinic. They never really spoke afterward, just the casual “hi” and “hello” when they pass by each other through the hallways. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, see any floofy dogs lately?” Jungeun slowly approaches the Smiley girl. </p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Yerim replies, “I actually saw one a few minutes ago. It was Huge (Yerim makes a big gesture with her arms) and extra extra fluffy!” Yerim puts on a big sunshine smile, which makes Jungeun smile, feeling more at ease around the cheery girl. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice. What are you doing there?” she gestures at the poster the smaller girl is pinning to the corkboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyejoo asked me to help her put up these job posters around the other half of the school. Her family’s looking for some help at Cafe Rosy. You interested?” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s eyes immediately brighten up. She really needed to start working soon if she wants to move out after high school. The taller girl nods at Yerim and asks for the details. Yerim happily writes all the details at the back of one of the posters and hands it to Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>The taller girl thanks her over and over again and walks away with a slight skip.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When she walks back into her dorm room, she is greeted by her cousin, Sooyoung whose rewriting her notes on her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s up owlie? What’s up with that weird grin on your face? Finally asked that redhead out?” Sooyoung mocks, turning around on the chair. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun immediately blushes and hits the taller girl hard on her shoulder. Sooyoung winces and rubs on the sore spot. “NO! Jeez, would you drop that? She’s definitely not into me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun glares at her cousin, who’s now laughing at her, “Oh please, you’re both so whipped for each other it’s actually annoying,” Sooyoung pretends to gag, still mocking her cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun hits Sooyoung again, “Just shut up!! I have news,” she walks to her side of the room, putting her bag down next to her bed, “I finally found a decent job for us,” she says with a grin, turning to face Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep saying that but they always end up being some kind of sleazy, underground dungeon work for some snotty rich college student,” Sooyoung says, turning around to work back on her notes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I swear it’s legal this time,” Jungeun walks over to Sooyoung, turning the taller girl back around. Sooyoung just narrows her eyes at her cousin. “It’s that cute little cafe just outside campus. They’re looking for a few people since the 3 cousins that worked there quit for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung continues to narrow her eyes at the girl standing in front of her, “for some reason? Jungeun if we end up getting kil-” </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, do you actually believe the sweet little family that works there has the capability to kill anyone?” Jungeun cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the look I got from the older guy working there when I was on a date with some girl did kinda say ‘murder’..” Sooyoung states.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun starts to rummage through Sooyoung’s closet, “well you better act nice when you see him, I already called them about the job before I walked in here, we have an interview in an hour,” picking out her cousin’s formal attire, she throws it to the sitting girl now slouching in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up getting the job after the first interview. Despite the dirty looks Mr. Son sometimes gives Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim walks to Hyejoo still putting up some posters. The former girl finished putting her posters up fast since she put half of the posters in one bulletin board, forgetting that there are other bulletin boards around the campus. She also would’ve finished faster if she didn’t stop to pet every dog and cat she passed by. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Hyejoo,” Yerim taps her on the shoulder to get the attention of her cousin, who seems to be distracted about something while putting her last poster up, “why don’t you want to put up posters in your school?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t like the people there,” she states plainly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim gasps, “but people there are nice! They always try to talk to you and are nice to you. Don’t you want some friends?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyejoo pauses to think, “I have you,” Hyejoo proceeds to smile softly, “.. and maybe Hyunjin.. I don’t really need other friends.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim smiles and steps forward to hug Hyejoo but is immediately stopped by a hand on her chest. The brown-haired girl pouts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yerim, we’ve talked about this. One hug a day. You already used it when you saw that family of cats by the dorms on our way here.” Hyejoo states with her eyebrows knitted. Yerim just sighs and hugs herself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why do you care if I have other friends, anyway?” Hyejoo continues to fix the posters she hung up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, sometimes you look really sad when you’re alone. Hyunjin and I can’t always be there for you since we study in different schools,” The brown-haired girl points out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sad, that’s just my face.” Hyejoo stares at the posters to see if they’re aligned. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim giggles, “I know, but I still worry. You don’t even have a crush in your school. Or maybe you just don’t talk about it...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyejoo clicks her tongue, “You know I don’t date or do crushes. And you know why.” She starts to walk off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yerim sighs, following her and clinging to her cousins’ arm. They start walking off-campus, going back to the cafe. They weren’t talking, just humming and looking around the aesthetics of the campus.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Halfway back, Yerim stops humming. Hyejoo looks at her curiously, “Hey, what’s up? You okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jungeun unnie talked to me earlier, asking about the job,” Yerim stares down the pavement, “I think she’ll do well working at the cafe. Sometimes I think about being friends with her since she’s really nice..” Yerim smiles and stops walking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where are you going with this?” Hyejoo stands in front of Yerim, knitting her eyebrows. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m thinking about working at the cafe too. Dad’s not really getting paid well enough. I might have to stop studying after high school if I don’t do anything about it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh,” The taller girl places both of her hands on her cousin’s shoulders, “Do you need help with anything?” She tries to look at the eyes glued to the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I feel like I won’t do well with working,” Yerim continues to stare down, her tears start to build up, “but I don’t want to stop studying. I don’t want to stop seeing you and Hyunjin. I don’t like coming home seeing how tired my dad is after working for so many hours every day of the week,” Yerim feels her tears stream down her face, “I know my mom feels bad too and she can’t do anything because of her injury. I’m just tired Hyejoo and I don’t know what to do anymore.” When her first sob hits, Hyejoo immediately holds on to her tight, surprised by the sudden breakdown of her cousin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, hey things are gonna be alright. Okay?” Hyejoo rubs circles on her cousin’s back, feeling her start to shake hard, “You’re gonna do well with the job, I’ll be there to help you with anything. You’re not alone in this. Hyunjin and I are gonna be there with you no matter what happens. We will help in any way we can.” Yerim grips on to Hyejoo’s shirt tightly, continuing to shake hard. She hides her face on Hyejoo’s shoulder, trying to control her sobs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyejoo continues to hold on to Yerim, rubbing her hand up and down the shorter girl’s back, rocking their bodies slowly and trying to match her breathing with the shorter girl, then slowing back down so Yerim can start calming down. This goes on for a few minutes until Yerim stops to shake, her hands still gripping tightly on the shirt she’s holding onto. Hyejoo just holds on to her until Yerim pulls away, grimacing when she sees the wet spot on the taller girl’s shoulder. Hyejoo notices too and just smiles softly at her cousin, reaching over her face to wipe the leftover tears still flowing down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s alright, I have a spare shirt at the cafe. Are you feeling better?” Hyejoo asks. Yerim slowly nods, finally looking up at Hyejoo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you,” Yerim says, her voice cracking. She finally breaks a small smile, still sniffling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go back to the cafe and get you cleaned up. You look like a mess.” Hyejoo smiles when she finally hears a small giggle coming from the shorter girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They walk back to the cafe, not really talking to each other. Hyejoo continues to hold on to Yerim while they walk, occasionally rubbing small circles on her best friend’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When they get back to the cafe, Hyejoo immediately talks to her parents about letting Yerim work there. Her parents immediately agree, not really needing any more explanation. Soon, Jungeun and Sooyoung arrive at the cafe to apply for the remaining slots for the job. They immediately get hired as well, Mrs. Son impressed by their work experience. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This was the beginning of their good friendship.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Snapping back to reality, Hyejoo looks around the classroom. Her notebook was filled with her drawings and some random words. She looks behind her and sees Chaewon actually listening to the class and writing down some notes. Hyejoo blushes and smiles softly watching the smaller girl’s soft features. Her short silver hair waving every time her head moves from looking at the board and to her notebook, her mouth opening and closing while nodding every time she understands something, her legs are crossed and she’s gently kicking her foot around. Hyejoo just lets herself stare at the girl for a little while since she seems distracted anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo thinks about how she felt when she first saw the girl a few months back, feeling all those feelings right from the second she laid eyes on her. Hyejoo knew she had to do something about the raging butterflies every time she thinks about Chaewon. She knows what that meant. She was scared though. Very Very scared...</p><p> </p><p>But maybe she would let her feelings take over this time. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad this time around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe she’s finally my soulmate? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t let this happen. Knowing the consequences when things do make progress between them. She can’t get hurt and she doesn’t want to hurt Chaewon. It was too risky, too scary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It won’t be so bad playing around with her a little, though. Right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of staring at the silver-haired girl when the teacher announces that class has ended, she shoves her things in her backpack. Hyejoo waits for Yerim to fix her things, tugging the girl’s hand the second she finishes zipping her bag. They quickly rush out of class, Hyejoo’s trying really hard to not look at Chaewon or she’ll end up looking like a tomato again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait wait, what’s the rush?” Yerim tries to slow down from the strong girl pulling her fast out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, nothing. Just excited to leave the class and go home,” Hyejoo says to Yerim, trying her best to sound believable.</p><p> </p><p>But Yerim can easily see through her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know she was looking at you when you were running out.” Hyejoo immediately stops dead in her tracks, causing the shorter girl to bump into her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hyejoo continues to speed walk, ignoring the “ows” of the brown-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyejoo I know you. I’ve known you since we even knew how to walk. You’re not exactly good at hiding your feelings. Especially when it comes to the girls you have a cru-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh! Shut up Yerim not here,” Hyejoo immediately cuts Yerim off, giving her a weird look while glaring at her. Yerim knew what that meant and stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally stopping when they reach their lockers, Hyejoo finally lets go of her grip on Yerim. Yerim takes a breath from speed walking and knits her eyebrows at her cousin. Good thing they were lucky enough to have lockers next to each other, Yerim needed a few minutes from all that.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo opens up her locker and hides behind it from Yerim. Yerim opens hers and grabs a few things from the next class. The taller girl just stares inside her locker, zoning out a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Was she really looking at me?” Hyejoo starts to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Yerim peeks at her through the side of the opened locker doors, “she looks like she was gonna call out for you but was too shy to,” she tries to read Hyejoo’s facial reactions. Her face was starting to turn a little red but she maintains her blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo starts to take stuff out of her locker, putting them in her bag and putting stuff back in her locker. She zips her bag close and closes the locker door. Yerim continues to read her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with your little argument a while ago? It seemed a little intense,” Yerim speaks softly, afraid that the slight off thing she says would scare off the taller girl.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo blinks and raises her eyebrows a bit, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to argue with you about this? Hyejoo,” Yerim starts to whisper to her cousin, “I know you’re still figuring stuff out, but I know you like her. She seems to be interested in you too. You’ve asked about her so much the past few months and your face lights up when I have a video call with her. It’s obvious. But I can’t figure out why you were trying to piss her off this morning.” Hyejoo’s jaw drops, looking around if anyone heard what Yerim said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hyejoo avoids eye contact and takes a step back from Yerim.</p><p> </p><p>The brown-haired girl just pouts and nods, zipping up her bag. She closes her locker door and tells the dark-haired girl the direction to her next class since they don’t have the same 2nd-period class. Yerim takes Hyejoo’s hand and gives it a little squeeze, trying to tell her it was okay. Hyejoo’s features soften and gently nods. They wave at each other and head off to opposite directions.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo enters the next class, wondering why the class was mostly empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey cutie, the next class doesn’t start until 15 minutes. You can chill here if you want,” some pink-haired girl yells out to her. Hyejoo lightly blushes and nods quickly at her, trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo decides to stay in the classroom since she doesn’t really have anywhere else to go. Scanning the seats, she chooses to sit at the back left corner so she won’t be noticed so much. She pulls out her earphones and starts to listen to some music, crossing her arms on the desk and hiding her face in it, she thinks about the girl that’s been running around her mind constantly for the past few weeks, feeling herself feel sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo snaps back awake when she hears a loud noise. Someone had dropped their water bottle to the floor. Looking around the classroom, she notices it’s almost full. She must’ve fallen asleep. Rubbing at her eyes, she listens to a familiar voice starts to enter the room. Her cousin and her girlfriend are chatting about having cats and rabbits as pets or something. Opening her eyes and lifting her head a bit, she tries to look for them but she sees a silver-haired girl staring at her, looking like she’s trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you have a little something..” the small girl is pointing at her own lips and bringing her finger up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo looks down and sees her drool trail down to her arm. Quickly hiding and using her handkerchief to wipe it off, she looks away from the silver-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is so embarrassing wtf wtf </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She can feel her face turn very red while she’s cleaning herself off with some alcohol. She continues to keep her back faced to the girl who’s now laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I feel like d wording, this is so embarrassing and she’s just laughing at me. Oh god, how am I gonna recover from this? I have to move schools again. It’s the first day and I already blew my chance with her. Her laugh is so cute tho. But I’m never gonna hear it again because I’m moving to another country after today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo continues to scold herself mentally when she feels someone tap on her shoulder. She slowly turns around, hiding her face in her hands. Only leaving a small space in between her fingers so she can see the girl giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to be so embarrassed. I think it was cute. You look cute while you’re sleeping too,” Chaewon gives her a quick wink and a cute smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo can feel the heat all the way to her ears and neck. Her mind is racing. Her heart beating so fast it feels like she just ran a marathon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell is she doing?? It’s supposed to be my job making her flustered? What is going on ????” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m s-sorry you had to see that,” Hyejoo says softly, her voice shaking. She’s still very much embarrassed at what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Seriously.” Chaewon stops giggling, reaching her hand over to Hyejoo’s hands still covering her face, pulling them down to reveal the taller girl’s red face. Chaewon smiles softly at her, trying to get her to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyejoo only ends up more flustered, her heart beating so loud Chaewon could probably hear it. She feels her brain turn into silly putty. She can’t think straight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe this is happening. What is happening? How is she so calm ?? Why is she so cute ??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo’s hands are starting to visibly shake. She tries to stop the shaking by clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. Chaewon notices how tense Hyejoo is so she puts her hands on her closed fists. Hyejoo notices how soft her hands are but her mind can’t register things properly right now. Things were starting to get a little out of hand for the taller girl. Hyejoo makes the mistake of staring back at Chaewon’s eyes. Hyejoo feels like her mind is going haywire. She can’t figure out what she sees in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a while, forgetting about the world around them, only focusing on each other. Hyejoo gets lost in Chaewon’s eyes, feeling herself slowly calm down. Her hands loosen up, somehow her mind suddenly had a start-up and she held Chaewon’s hands, intertwining their fingers, feeling how soft her hands are.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her hands are so soft. How are they so soft? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart still beating rapidly, but it really doesn’t matter. Nothing matters when the person she likes so much is staring deeply into her eyes and holding her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo starts to breathe a little bit deeper, her heart rate slowing down. Chaewon’s thumb starts to rub along the back of her hand, calming her down, but something inside Hyejoo snaps and she suddenly gains her confidence back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This girl really is trouble. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo starts to smirk. She looks down, breaking their eye contact. Her grip on Chaewon’s hands became slightly firmer. The thumb still rubbing her hand stops. Hyejoo noticed Chaewon’s breath hitch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is my game. If one of us breaks first, it has to be her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo looks back at Chaewon’s eyes, immediately getting lost in them, but not enough to make her forget her goal. They lock eyes again for a few seconds. Chaewon starts to look nervous when she sees how dark Hyejoo’s eyes are.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo proceeds to let her eyes fall down to Chaewon’s lips. Biting her lower lip as she does. She felt Chaewon’s hand tremble in hers. She looks back at the silver haired girl’s eyes, still smirking. When she notices Chaewon’s breathing start to pick up, she realizes she can finally make her move.</p><p> </p><p>Using the hand she’s still holding, Hyejoo slowly pulls Chaewon closer, gently, to see how she would react.</p><p> </p><p>When Chaewon starts to follow her lead, she starts to lean over. Not breaking their eye contact, she licks her lips. Chaewon notices and sighs. Hyejoo’s head is swimming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is it. I’m actually doing this. With Chaewon. Oh sh*t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their faces inching closer and closer to each other. Feeling the butterflies go crazy in her stomach, her knees start to shake, and her heart starts to pick up its pace again, she swallows, trying to calm herself down. Stopping when she could feel Chaewon’s breath against her lips, and the faint smell of lavender, she closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo moves one of her hands to Chaewon’s jaw, gently rubbing her thumb along her cheek. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable. Just say the word and I’ll stop,” Hyejoo speaks quietly against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon moves the hand that Hyejoo let go to the back of the dark-haired girl’s neck, pulling her closer to close the gap. “Just shut up and ki-”</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>“HYEJOO-YAH!! WAKE UP CLASS IS STARTING!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo’s eyes snap open. Looking for whoever ruined her dream, she lifts her head up a bit, rubbing her eyes. Hyunjin is standing over Hyejoo, poking her head to wake the sleepy wolf up. Hyejoo lifts one of her arms to punch Hyunjin at the hip but the girl dodges. The red-head laughs at the groaning girl trying to swing at her. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo immediately sits up and fixes herself when the teacher walks in class. Hyunjin goes back to sit next to her girlfriend at the other end of the back row.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. What the hell did I just dream about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat, pulling her earphones off, and fixing her hair, she looks around the classroom looking for a silver-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s not here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Disappointed, she takes out her notebook and actually tries to focus on her History class. Taking down notes and trying to understand what the teacher was discussing. Doing anything to try and forget her dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her lips were so soft. She smelled like freshly picked lavenders. It was so intoxicating. She’s so intoxicating. Her skin was soft. How can someone be so soft? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo shakes her head to snap out of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is gonna be one hell of a school year. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The class ends and Hyejoo lazily puts her things back in her bag, still a little worked up from her dream. </p><p> </p><p>She walks over to her cousin to hit her at the back of her head, causing her to groan. Heejin pouts at Hyejoo and gently rubs the back of her girlfriend’s head to calm her down. Hyunjin tries to hit Hyejoo back but the taller girl quickly dodges her and runs away. Heejin wraps her arms around Hyunjin to keep her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for waking me up, breadjin,” Hyejoo quickly waves at her cousin, who’s sticking her tongue out to her, trying to shake out of her girlfriend’s grip.</p><p>Hyejoo quickly walks through the crowd. Trying to avoid any attention people could give her. Some people still try to say “hi” to her though, but she only smiles sweetly and nods her head, continuing to walk at a fast pace. </p><p> </p><p>Until she sees her favorite girl.</p><p> </p><p>She slows down a bit, making sure to get her attention before saying anything. Hyejoo leans against the locker next to the girl, putting on her smug face, and crossing her arms. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>A big cheerful smile pops up from the lockers and it instantly lightens the tall girl’s mood up. She never really got tired of seeing her best friend’s sunshine smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyejooooo!!!~” Yerim’s hands raise up and she tries to hug her cousin but is stopped with a finger to her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want to use your daily hug right now?” Yerim pouts and shakes her head no, stepping back. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo opens her locker and fixes her things in her bag and locker. “So, how was class?” The taller girl asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun! We drew a bunch of shapes and I made them into cute barn animals. We also did a lot of maths stuff but that part is boring..” Yerim trails off, peeking at her cousin to watch her reaction, “Chaewon was there in Geometry class too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo’s ears perk up when she heard the small girl’s name and Yerim immediately notices. She narrows her eyes at Hyejoo, trying to read her.</p><p> </p><p>“She seemed really distracted though. Like she was thinking about someone,” Yerim notices Hyejoo’s eyes widen a bit and her eyebrows knit slightly. Closing her locker to face the taller girl, she continues her story, “I tried to ask her about it after class but Jiwoo unnie immediately pulled her out of class. It seemed like they needed to talk about something urgent so I just decided to ask about it next time we see each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two that close?” Hyejoo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really but it wouldn’t hurt to ask for you,” Yerim giggles mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean for me? I don’t care about her,” Hyejoo looks at the shorter girl with a serious face, fully knitting her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been asking about her a lot the past few weeks. The way you smile when you see her isn’t the same way you smile at everyone else. The way your ears perked up when you heard her name and the way you’re starting to blush right now kinda says otherwise,” Yerim raises her eyebrow and chuckles at her now angry-looking cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” She closes her locker door a little hard and startles Yerim a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo starts to walk to the cafeteria and Yerim trails after her. They walk quietly, just trying to get through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to grab their lunch after waiting in the long line and go to a table, still not speaking to each other while waiting for their friends. They start to eat, sitting in front of each other. The only noise they’re making is from Yerim’s utensils hitting her plate and Hyejoo’s sandwich wrapper crumpling. Hyejoo starts shaking her leg under the table, clearly anxious about something.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim puts her utensils down and starts to stare at Hyejoo, whose knitting her eyebrows and pouting at the girl thinking about something deep while staring at her half-eaten sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl raises her eyebrows and slows down her chewing, staring back at Yerim. She knew Yerim wasn’t going to stop asking even if Hyejoo tells her to shut up. She just has to face her fears and talk about this. Finishing the food left in her mouth and drinking some water, Hyejoo clears her throat and closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh..” Hyejoo trails off, opening her eyes but looking at her side to avoid eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim knits her eyebrows further and starts narrowing her eyes. “I think.. that maybe…” Hyejoo’s leg starts shaking harder under the table, pursing her lips and taking a breath, mentally preparing herself for what she’s about to confess to her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim softens her features and holds Hyejoo’s hand, knowing she’ll need to give her favorite cousin a lot of support for what she’s about to say.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyejoo smirks. Seeing how serious Yerim looks, she decides to troll her cousin first to try and avoid the topic she’s being cornered into. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the biggest dork I know.” The dark-haired girl covers her face while laughing when the shorter girl leans over to gently hit her on her head repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were actually gonna talk to me about your feelings!” Yerim pouts at her cousin, sitting back down when she sees a teacher walk past by them.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo just fixes her slightly messed up hair, still laughing at the pouty girl whose arms are now crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo stops laughing when she sees Chaewon walk in the cafeteria with Hyunjin and Heejin. She immediately blushes and hides behind her cousin, lowering her head down and putting her chin on top of her crossed limbs on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Yerim looks behind her and smiles, waving her hand around to get the attention of the 3 girls. She then proceeds to point at their table, mouthing at them to sit at her table. She softly claps when she sees the girls nod. </p><p> </p><p>Turning back around, she gives a questioning look at her cousin still hiding under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like her,” Hyejoo proceeds to hide completely in her arms. “I don’t know what to do,” she says, muffled by her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim smiles at how silly her cousin looks and pats her on the head, “ugh, finally. Do you want me to help?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo looks up to her, pouting, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerim gives Hyejoo her brightest sunshine smile, “alright you baby, here’s what we’re gonna do..”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“..but do they help with digestion? I mean they could be fooling us into thinking it is, just because of the branding,” Hyunjin makes a gesture with her hands, waving them around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Digestives have wheat right? They have to help with digestion,” Heejin smiles, looking at Hyunjin with heart eyes when the taller girl drops her jaw and knits her eyebrows, clearly thinking about their topic deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“But they have like chocolate and other stuff on it. They also never said anything about fiber so they could still be lying to us,” Hyunjin says as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin reaches her hands to Hyunjin’s face and pulls her closer to kiss her nose, “alright alright maybe Digestive cookies don’t help with digestion, now go pick out your lunch you big weirdo,” Heejin giggles at Hyunjin, who looks offended by the kiss and insult.</p><p> </p><p>When the two taller girls pick out their lunch they look over to their tiny friend, not realizing she hasn’t said a word nor scoffed at them being all flirty with each other. When they see her staring at a certain black haired girl from afar, they knew what was up.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin taps on the silver-haired girl’s shoulder to get her attention, “Hey Earth to Moon, grab your lunch we’re going to her anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon quickly turns her head to the lovebirds, looking a little dazed and confused, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>The two lovebirds giggle at their lovesick friend, “Wow, she already got you that whipped already?” Heejin says, handing Chaewon her tray with her usual lunch on it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I don’t even know her,” Chaewon looks back at the girl still pouting at her cousin, nodding along to something the brown-headed girl is saying.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon continues to give heart eyes to the dark-haired girl for a few seconds until  Heejin clears her throat, snapping the smaller girl out of her trance and finally taking the tray from the taller girl. Heejin and Hyunjin roll their eyes at the flustered girl.</p><p> </p><p>They walk over to Yerim and Hyejoo’s table. Chaewon feels her heart beat faster every step she takes, hiding behind the couple still arguing about some biscuit. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why am I feeling this way? I barely even know her. All i know is she’s really pretty and her name is Hyejoo. She’s a little rude but her smile is so.. Ugh Jiwoo was right. </em>Chaewon feels her face heat up. </p><p> </p><p><em> This girl’s gonna be big trouble </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls at the table shush each other up and tries to act cool when the three girls arrive at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are you two talking about?” Yerim asks the girls standing by the table, giggling at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yerim! How do you pronounce ‘envelope’? Is it en-velope or an-velope?” the red-head asks the girl moving to the side of the table, gesturing at the two so they sit next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm it depends on my mood. Sometimes when I feel fancy I say an-velope,” She cheerily replies. The three continue to talk about envelopes.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon just stands there. Holding her tray and staring at Hyejoo. Stuck in her spot because Hyejoo’s also just sitting there staring back at her, not moving from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>They just stare at each other for a few seconds. Blank expressions on their faces, but their minds are going haywire.</p><p> </p><p>The three stop talking when they notice the two having an intense staring contest. They move their heads side to side, looking back and forth between the two girls, trying to figure out what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this some kind of flirting tactic they’re using on each other?” Hyunjin whispers to the girls next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re trying to communicate telepathically,” Heejin replies.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim clicks her tongue. Standing up, she raises both her hands, bringing her palms together, making a sound loud enough to snap the two flustered girls out of the daze they’re in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyejoo please move a bit to the side so Chaewon can sit,” Yerim says with a weird smile, “Chaewon please sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin and Heejin laugh at Yerim having to make a scene to get the two girls to function like normal human beings.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo and Chaewon clear their throats and move so they sit next to each other.. 5 feet apart.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls just sigh at the girls in front of them sitting with a huge gap between them. Acting like if they touch each other something horrible would happen. </p><p> </p><p>The group continues to have their lunch. The 3 girls still chatting about the most random things while Hyejoo and Chaewon just pick at their food, trying to avoid eye contact. Afraid of what could happen if they do.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon’s mind is still racing. Wondering if the other girl is stressing out the same way as her. If the dark-haired girl’s heart is racing just like hers. If her stomach is doing backflips every time the other thinks about her smile, or the way she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head to get those foolish thoughts out of her head, Chaewon looks at the girls in front of her and she notices Yerim shoot a serious look at the girl next to her and quickly returning to their conversation about eggs. She glances over her shoulder at the taller girl and sees her awkwardly shuffle closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is she doing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon gathers up her confidence and decide to nervously move closer to the girl now watching her through the corner of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to very very awkwardly move closer to each other. Not looking at each other. Just quietly shuffling towards each other slowly, not making any sudden movements, afraid of startling the other.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls notice what the two are doing, giggling in the middle of their conversation now about teaspoons, trying not to be obvious about watching the two girls, slowly moving towards each other like magnets in slow motion</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon immediately freezes when she feels the heat of Hyejoo’s body radiate to her. The smell of roses starting to linger around her, making her feel some kind of comfort. She continues to look anywhere but the girl next to her. </p><p> </p><p>She starts to panic when she feels something touch her hand that’s between her and the girl now resting her head on one of her hands leaning on to the table, trying to look cool and calm. Chaewon knows it’s all an act because the hand slowly inching towards hers is shaking. The small girl starts to panic even more now, so she closes her eyes, trying to remember the words her best friend said to her in the bathroom a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just go for it. I know you literally just met her a few hours ago but if you’re panicking about her this much already then maybe this could be it. It’s scary and hard at first but don’t let the gay panic get to you. Don’t let her get to you so quickly either. It’s not a bad thing to play around the field for a while. Just don’t trip and fall too early in the game or you’ll regret it. Go out there and remind her that she’s not the only one in the field. I’ll ask around about her if anyone knows her from her old school. Don’t fret so much. You got this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it helps. Chaewon takes a deep breath, gathering up her confidence, she takes a leap. Taking Hyejoo’s shaky hand and intertwining their fingers quickly, she looks at the girl’s reaction. Panicking again when the girl’s jaw slightly drops and looks down at their laced hands, but calming down when the agape triangle mouth closes and forms a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo makes eye contact with Chaewon, still obviously tense. Chaewon smiles at her sweetly, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand to try and calm her down. Chaewon doesn’t know what got into her, but for some reason she feels really calm. Like she’s in control of the situation enough. They stare at each other for a while. Just smiling at each other. Enjoying this moment together.</p><p> </p><p>But after a while, Chaewon decides to take a small step further. Not breaking eye contact, she moves their hands up from between each other and shifts closer to the taller girl, closing the gap and letting their hips touch. Putting their still intertwined hands on the crack between their laps that are now also touching each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo is immediately startled by the sudden contact, breaking their eye contact to look down. About to move away, she looks back at the eyes still looking at her with this utmost love and adoration. She immediately calms back down. <em> How can I be so afraid of someone who looks that adorable? How can someone who is so soft and smell so nice scare me so much I feel like fainting every time I see them? How am I already feeling so much for this girl I don’t even know? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it won’t hurt to get to know her a little better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo opens her mouth to ask something to Chaewon when the bell rings, startling the girls, breaking all their contact. Their smiles turn into frowns. Realizing what they just did, they both panic internally. </p><p> </p><p>They quickly move away from each other. Standing up and leaving the table to clean up their food. Walking to the opposite bussing stations at the other ends of the cafeteria, not looking at each other anymore. Hyejoo and Chaewon immediately leave the cafeteria separately. Leaving the three girls completely startled at what they have been watching the past few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin, Heejin, and Yerim stopped talking when the two girls finally got close enough to each other. Knowing everything happening under the table. They just sat there quietly, smiling widely at their friends finally making moves at each other. They silently geek out among each other when the two stare at each other. Feeling weird that they were just there watching the whole thing happen. When the bell suddenly rang and the two run off like the tension they had didn’t happen, they were very weirded out. Looking at each other when the two leave the cafeteria suddenly, they look at each other and nod. Not needing words to explain the mission they’re now about to tackle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time to get Hyejoo and Chaewon closer to each other. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Root</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s 3 months into freshman year. Hyejoo is working at her parent’s cafe, doing the usual routine of cleaning the tables, serving some customers, and trying to get Yerim off her phone to help at the cafe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just another day at Cafe Rosy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo, Yerim, Sooyoung, and Jungeun are working the afternoon shift. Sooyoung is working the kitchen, Jungeun is working the counter, while Hyejoo and Yerim are serving. They switch positions every once in a while, but this is their usual routine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mocha petit fours and assam milk tea for table 4!” Jungeun calls out to the girl in the kitchen, who gives her a quick wink as a response. Jungeun grimaces at that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo is cleaning out one of the tables while Yerim is standing at the side, smiling while texting someone on her phone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you could help,” Hyejoo glares at her cousin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yerim continues to giggle at her phone, ignoring the taller girl wiping off a small coffee spill on the table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung rings the bell, signaling that the order is ready. Hyejoo tells Yerim to get the order but the purple-headed girl doesn’t move an inch. Hyejoo bumps against the shorter girl on her way to get the order, finally tearing her attention from her phone. Hyejoo delivers the order, still glaring at her cousin. Yerim pouts at her, rubbing on the shoulder the taller girl bumped into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, you could just call out to me,” Yerim says to Hyejoo, still pouting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did. Multiple times. But you seem to be really busy on your phone,” Hyejoo almost spits out, looking at Yerim with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yerim continues to pout at the dark-haired girl. Trying to act cute and apologizing over and over again, but Hyejoo isn’t having it. Walking to the kitchen, leaving the sad pouting girl in the serving area, she decides to help Sooyoung with the dishes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yerim pissed you off again?” Sooyoung asks, cleaning the coffee maker. Hyejoo just hums in response.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you can give her a consequence next time she uses her phone during work,” Sooyoung turns around, crossing her arms at the girl rolling up her sleeves, looking at the pile of dirty dishes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that..” Hyejoo trails off, starting to wash the dishes lazily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But?” Sooyoung raises an eyebrow </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t do that. She’s gonna get really upset. I don’t want that,” Hyejoo sighs. Despite Yerim constantly getting on her nerves lately, always typing on her phones and talking to her new friends from her new school, Hyejoo can’t actually get mad at her. She loves her best friend too much to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung just shrugs, turning back around to wipe at the counter. The two tall girls just clean the kitchen quietly. Wiping at any dirty surface they can see, organizing the fridge and refilling the stocks. It was a slow day at the cafe. Even Jungeun was starting to fall asleep on the counter. Everything was quiet except for the sound of their one customer sipping her tea, the buzzing of the air conditioning, and Yerim’s giggle every few minutes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until 4 girls walk into the cafe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loud screams and shouts of joy from the girls hugging each other and greeting each other fill the small cafe. Even Jungeun joins the girls, mostly there just to greet and flirt with her new girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung looks at the girls through the service window and laughs at the sight. It looked like a Teletubby gathering. 6 girls wearing brightly colored clothes in different colors, laughing and smiling at each other. Sooyoung calls over to Hyejoo so they can both laugh at the group of girls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo excitedly walks over to her friend, smiling at her partner-in-clowning. Slightly peeking through the service window so that no one can see her, her jaw suddenly drops when she sees a really pretty short blonde laughing at something the girl with bangs is saying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo’s heartbeat starts to pick up, her cheeks are heating up, and her eyes seem to be glued at the girl. The girl who has the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. The girl who has the cutest puffy cheeks and the most enticing jawline. The way she moves is so gentle and graceful as if she’s some kind of fairy princess. Hyejoo’s mind is starting to run faster the longer she stares at her. Forgetting the reason why she was even looking in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung seems to notice the girl next to her not laughing. Looking at the girl who’s now ogling at someone from the group, Sooyoung raises her eyebrows at the taller girl and a mischievous smile creeps up on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung stares at Hyejoo hard, trying to get her attention without the group noticing, but the taller girl’s mind is racing too fast for her to notice her co-worker, so the former girl decides to put on a show.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung gets on her knees in a proposing pose, facing Hyejoo, who’s still not giving her any attention. She clears her throat and says a loud speech, with her voice sounding like Hyejoo’s but exaggerated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh blondie! Please take my hand in marriage. Oh, I can’t help but think about you every second of every day. My heart beats faster than the speed of light and my mind turns into melted pudding whenever I see you smile. Ooooo I love you so so much blondie, you mean the whole world to me. You are the reason I believe love exists and I will let myself fall for you over and over again *kissing sounds*.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The group goes quiet when they hear a loud scream from the kitchen... followed by a loud crash, some metal clanking, and a loud laugh from a girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo snaps, immediately lunging towards Sooyoung, who’s still making kissy noises. The girl, whose whole face is now red from embarrassment, pins the older girl to the ground, sitting on her legs, leaning forward to slap the squirming girl. Sooyoung tries to push the girl off of her, but the attacker stretches her legs to pin down her arms and proceeds to hit various parts of her tiny body. The girl being attacked tries to break free by using whatever item she can reach against Hyejoo, pulling carts and attempting to throw whatever kitchen equipment she is able to grab, but to no prevail. Sooyoung decides to just scream for help to the girls outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yerim immediately runs inside the kitchen, seeing Hyejoo on top of the girl whose cheeks are beaten up, lower lip bleeding, and coughing a bit from the not-so-gentle hits on her torso. Yerim tries to pull off her strong cousin but gets immediately pushed off, causing her to stumble a little bit. Hyejoo continues to beat the girl up. Yerim calls for back-up, yelling for Jungeun, Jiwoo, and Hyunjin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three girls immediately run over to the racket. Seeing the poor girl start to cry, the four girls manage to pull off Hyejoo, who’s still trying to hit her co-worker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is going on??” Hyunjin yells at Hyejoo who’s kicking around, still trying to fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jiwoo helps Sooyoung up, watching the girl wipe some blood off her lip with the back of her hand, and using her other arm to wrap her assaulted body. Sooyoung takes a few steps forward to the girl still being held off by her cousins, pulling her bloody fist back to try and have a swing at the girl still steaming with anger. The tall girl immediately gets pulled out of the room by the black-belter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, hey calm down already, what the hell happened back there??” Jiwoo sits the taller girl down, inspecting her beat-up body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heejin and Chaewon rush over to the girl, looking worried. Heejin pulls out a small first-aid kit from her purse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I uh-” Sooyoung stops her sentence when she sees the blonde help her friend set up the first-aid materials. “We had a little argument and it might’ve uh... gone a little too far..” Sooyoung trails off, knowing if she messes things up for Hyejoo, she might end up being treated at the hospital instead of some half-strangers with a tiny first-aid kit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heejin stares at the arm still wrapped around her own torso. Pointing at it, she asks, “Did she hit you there as well?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh yeah, she knows not to hit my precious face that much so most of her hits are around my chest and sides.” Sooyoung winces every time she moves a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heejin tells Chaewon to grab some ice from the kitchen, but is immediately stopped by Sooyoung grabbing her by the wrist, “actually Chae, uh could you go to the back room to grab my phone on the table? I gotta call Soulie,” Sooyoung gives her a sweet smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chaewon just nods and walks to do her task. Heejin tells Jiwoo to grab the ice from the kitchen instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You two know each other?” Heejin inspects Sooyoung’s face, grabbing a small ball of cotton and putting some antiseptic on it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh yeah, I’m kinda dating her sister..” Sooyoung states. Heejin gives her a knowing nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Sooyoung thinks they’re far away enough, she whispers to Heejin, “Hey is Hyejoo gay or something? She just beat the crap out of me because I was teasing her for gawking over Chaewon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heejin just stares at the injured girl, not really sure if she should reveal things about her friend. She sighs, looking down at the cotton with antiseptic to help clean Sooyoung’s wounds, she reaches over to the taller girl’s face, “don’t move, this will sting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung hisses when the cold cotton touches her face. “You can trust me. It’s not like we aren’t gay. If it’s too personal I understand. Though it’s kinda rude that she just attacked me like that I thought it would be funny..” Sooyoung tries to read Heejin’s face but all the younger girl does is sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When heejin finishes cleaning up the taller girl’s face, she sits down next to the now-sulking girl. “Her problem’s not much of the gay thing..” Heejin stares at the floor, thinking about how she could explain her friend’s whole ordeal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung just sits there quietly, thinking about what’s going in the girl’s head, knowing she can’t rush the answer she’s asking for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyejoo doesn’t have an easy life. Despite her cool, strong aura, and the facade she puts on in public, she’s having a hard time trying to go through a lot of heavy things. We’ve been friends since middle school. We’re not as close though since we only started to hang out when I started to date Hyunjin, but I’ve known her for a while. Especially since Hyunjin sometimes tells me what’s going on in their family,” Heejin looks at the service window, watching Hyejoo try really hard not to cry while talking it out with Yerim, Hyunjin, Jiwoo, and Jungeun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung just hums, still staring at the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heejin sighs deeply, looking back down at the floor. She knows she shouldn’t tiptoe around the topic anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyejoo was really really really popular growing up. She was one of the most beautiful girls in our school. She was nice and outgoing. She had a lot of friends. Needless to say, she was a catch and had a lot of admirers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of people confessed to her throughout the years, always talking about how beautiful she was and how perfect she looked. She dated a few of them, but she always ended up breaking it off, realizing they only liked her for her beauty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day though, this girl she actually really liked confessed to her. She was absolutely head over heels for this girl. Talking about her 24/7. Taking care of her as much as she could. Protecting her at all times. Loving every single part of her, even all her flaws. Hyejoo even thought she was her soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the girl didn’t love her the same way. The girl only loved Hyejoo for her beauty. When Hyejoo started to show her flaws, the girl only distanced herself more and more. Until she was gone. It broke Hyejoo. Since then, she was never the same. She thinks people only ever like her for her beauty. She thinks romantic love is artificial and not worth giving the time of day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung finally looked at Heejin, her jaw-dropping at the story she just heard. She was going to say something but Heejin continues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m really surprised she acted this way over Chaewon. Maybe there’s hope for her after all..” Heejin trails off, looking back at Sooyoung, who still has her jaw dropped. “But with her fath-” Heejin stops mid-sentence when she hears Chaewon walking back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I took a while. It took me a while to find a phone in the room and when I did, there were two and I couldn’t figure out which one is yours. I ended up just bringing both..” Chaewon gives Sooyoung the phones then proceeds to sit at the table across the injured girl. Sooyoung takes both of them, putting the phone with a silver phone case on the table and using the phone with the burgundy phone case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung dials her girlfriend, mouthing a quick “thank you” to the blonde when she holds her phone up to her ear. Heejin sits next to Chaewon and they start making some small talk, trying not to listen to the lovers’ phone conversation. Soon enough Jiwoo walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice and a clean towel. Setting the bowl down, Jiwoo sits next to Chaewon, the blonde leans on the redhead and the three continue their small talk. The three girls wait for the conversation to end so they can help the older girl with her wounds and bruises.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon enough, Sooyoung finishes the conversation with an “I love you” and looks at the girls zoned out. She clears her throat to get their attention. The three immediately jumps up to fix the ice and clear out the used items from the first aid kit. Jiwoo stares at Sooyoung slouching, still gripping at her body, clearly still in a lot of pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, Sooyoung.. could you lift your shirt up so we can see your bruises?” Jiwoo asks shyly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung just nods and takes her shirt off, not really ashamed of showing off her body. Good thing their customer left a few minutes ago while they were breaking off the fight. Jiwoo also decided to turn the sign to “closed” for a while so no customer has to see the mess happening at the cafe right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girls help with Sooyoung’s badly beaten up body. Placing ice in any place that has a serious bruise on it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon enough a tall blonde walks into the cafe, ignoring the sign, and rushing over to the girl groaning in pain from the ice. The pretty blonde with a sharp jawline kisses the older girl on the forehead and starts babying her. The three back off, just standing there awkwardly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jinsoul baby, stoopp that’s embarrassing!” The tall blonde starts to pamper her girlfriend, giving her soft kisses all over her face and putting ice all over her body. The three girls awkwardly shift away from the two, deciding to go to the kitchen to check on the other girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re immediately stopped by Hyunjin at the door. Telling them they can’t walk in, Hyunjin ushers the girls outside to wait there. Soon enough, Jungeun and Yerim leave the kitchen. They see the tall dark-haired girl trying not to smile while a blonde takes care of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! You must be Jinsoul. I’m Yerim, and this is Jungeun.” The cheery purple-headed girl reaches her hand out and the blonde shakes it, giving her a warm smile, “Hi. Sooyoung must’ve talked about me a lot, then?” Jinsoul turns to look at Sooyoung, who’s just pursing her lips and looking anywhere except the blonde out of shame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, uh since it’s closing time already, Yerim and I decided to leave you two to talk it out while closing.” Jungeun gives Sooyoung a cheeky smile, starting to pull Yerim by the wrist towards the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait bu-” Sooyoung calls out to Jungeun, reaching forward to grab Yerim, but failing, instead just groaning in pain and yelling for Jungeun to come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear I’m gonna smack her ass tomorrow when I see her,” Sooyoung says, staring angrily at the group of girls walking away from the cafe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jinsoul crouches in front of Sooyoung, gently rubbing her thigh, trying to soothe the seething girl. Looking at the dark-haired girl with puppy eyes and turning her eyebrows up, she pats on the sitting girl’s thigh to get her attention. When Sooyoung looks at her, she immediately calms down, softening her features and smiling at how adorable her girlfriend looks right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jinsoul continues to put ice on Sooyoung’s body. They talk about their day, but whenever Jinsoul tries to ask about what happened, Sooyoung stays silent. The blonde knows they’ll talk about it on their way home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a while, Hyejoo slowly walks out of the kitchen, taking soft steps towards the girls, who seem to be busy talking about a gundam collection in someone’s apartment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo stops when she’s a few steps away from the two, shifting her weight from side to side, she clears her throat to get the attention of the girls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I.. uh…” Hyejoo stares at the floor, pursing her lips, then taking a deep breath, “sorry..” she continues to avoid eye contact, seeming to be bracing for an earful from the older girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she immediately softens up at Sooyoung’s reply, “It’s okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the help of Jinsoul, Sooyoung stands up. She cautiously approaches the younger girl, slouching in front of her, smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not okay.. Your body’s beat up and you could barely stand up straight..” Hyejoo stares at all the bruises on her torso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung continues to smile, taking a few steps forward, raising her arms up to hug the younger girl. Hyejoo takes a step back, flinching at the weird approach of the girl, and raising her arms up to cover her body. Sooyoung keeps her arms up, pouting at the girl grimacing. After a few seconds, the taller girl gives in and lowers her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooyoung squeaks, still cautiously stepping forward to Hyejoo, then proceeds to give her a nice warm hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand,” Sooyoung whispers to Hyejoo. The information Heejin shared with her affected her a lot and changed her perspective on Hyejoo. Even the thing about Mr. Son, despite Heejin not being able to say what she was supposed to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger girl relaxes in her arms and hugs her back. Too many things are running in her mind to properly process what’s happening, but maybe just this once she’ll let things just happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They break off the hug after a few seconds. Sooyoung goes back to where she was sitting, smiling back at the blonde girl giving her a proud look. Sooyoung introduces her girlfriend to Hyejoo, and they have a small conversation before Hyejoo turns to start closing up the shop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When all the ice has melted, Sooyoung puts her shirt back on and Jinsoul cleans up the water that dripped on the floor. Hyejoo finishes cleaning up, and they leave the cafe. The girls wave goodbye to each other, and Sooyoung gets in Jinsoul’s car parked in front of the cafe. Hyejoo starts her long walk back home, knowing she’ll need to clear her head from everything that happened that day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing the most beautiful girl in her life, almost beating her friend to a pulp, and possibly having one of her secrets leaked by someone. She’s not really mad about the secret thing. It was just very scary being vulnerable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo is greeted by her parents when she got home. Her father calls out to her to eat dinner but she felt too upset to eat, so she apologizes and heads straight to her room. Taking a quick shower, wearing her favorite pajamas, and finally relaxing when she crawls into bed, she lets herself feel the emotions she’s been hiding all day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next few weeks were hard on Hyejoo. She told Yerim and Hyunjin about why she beat up Sooyoung when they were talking in the kitchen. They found her reaction a little extreme but knowing what was going on in Hyejoo’s life, they understood. Yerim warns Hyejoo every time her friends come to the shop, giving her enough time to hide in the kitchen with Hyunjin. Hyunjin took over Sooyoung’s position at the cafe for a while after the fight while the latter girl healed up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yerim made up an excuse to the blonde about why the fight happened. The purple-head said something about a serious disagreement about games. She’s not entirely sure the blonde believed it, but she just tries to avoid the topic as much as possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo continues to ogle over the blonde secretly through the service window. Feeling the butterflies in her tummy go crazy every time the blonde laughs. Learning her little mannerisms, finding each one absolutely adorable. Watching her heart-shaped lips, wondering how soft they are. Finding the eyebrow tricks the smaller girl does for entertainment absolutely endearing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyejoo can feel her feelings start to sprout. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she can’t let that happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should not happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon looks up at the twinkling butterfly chandelier in her room, wrapping her arms around her best friend’s body to cuddle more, she buries her face in the soft pajamas she lent to the older girl, the comfort from her best friend and the lights dimmed down is making her start to feel sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the girl running through her head the past day, the silver-haired girl sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think you shouldn’t overthink the situation too much,” Jiwoo says, playing with the younger girl’s silver hair, twirling it between her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon sits up, “but is it absolutely crazy I’m feeling all these things for her already? Is it weird that I already can’t stop thinking about her even though I’ve only actually met her today? You talked about her before because I recognized her name but ???” she covers her face with her hands and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo stays in her spot, staring at the panicking girl, “I think it’s cute, to be honest. I was like that when I first met Jungeun, remember? We stayed up all night and I just paced in front of you rambling about how pretty she is until dawn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon laughs against her palms, “yeah, we got waffles after and slept the entire day, missing school. You even cried when we woke up, upset that you didn’t see her that day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo sits up and gasps, “shut up I didn’t cry, I was just a little sad cause we had a presentation that day and I wasn’t able to help..” she pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pssh whatever you were crying and saying Jungeunnie’s name over and over again,” Jiwoo opens her mouth to protest but Chaewon points a finger at her, “and you can’t keep denying it, I was literally there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo pouts in defeat, looking at Chaewon, who’s smiling in celebration, she starts to smirk, “and now you’re at the same place I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon gasps and knits her eyebrows, “shut up shut up you’re supposed to be helping me not teasing me!” Chaewon sits up and gently hits Jiwoo using both her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo protects herself from the tiny girl attacking her, giggling, “fine, fine! I’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo finally sits up and positions herself in front of the smaller girl on the edge of the younger girl’s king-sized bed. Chaewon claps to turn on her lights. Jiwoo thinks for a second before jumping off the bed, grabbing a notepad and pen from her best friend’s study table, then sits back down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna write down what we know about Hyejoo from today, and let’s make a plan,” Jiwoo clicks her pen and gives Chaewon a big sunshine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon gives the smiling girl a weird look, “a plan? A plan for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re obviously already whipped for her, so we might as well make a plan on how you’re gonna get to her! Now, tell me what you know about her.” Jiwoo puts the notepad on her lap, preparing the pen and looking at the girl in front of her, waiting for her to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just looks at Jiwoo weirdly. “What? Are you crazy?? She hates me or something she’s never gonna go out with me.” Chaewon pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we really just gonna forget your little moment in the cafeteria today? Ok, I get that this is just a gay reflex, pretending that whatever flirty thing someone does is just “friendly” but I’m not having that tonight. Now, start talking about her or one of your stuffed Kirby’s gonna get it tonight,” Jiwoo gives Chaewon a serious pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just gasps, puffing her cheeks up and pouting. She really isn’t gonna get out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, our classes through the day are alternating. Out of the 5 classes, we only have 3 together. She just slept through math class though. The other classes she wasn’t paying attention either, I think?? She’s also like really really really pretty. Like, I can’t stop looking at her even if I try. She looks like she was hand-sculpted by the gods themselves. I sometimes see her look at me but that’s probably nothing.. Is it crazy to already think that maybe she’s my soulmate? I just have this weird strong feeling in me that’s just drawn to her. Like I’m supposed to meet her, and that she’s going to be a part of my life for a really long time? I feel like I’m going insane because of her and I just ?????” Chaewon puts her hands on her head, her face clearly showing gay panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not crazy for thinking that. I understand. Now, keep going,” Jiwoo gives her a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon continues to talk about Hyejoo. Jiwoo just sits silently, listening to every word and nodding every once in a while, writing down summaries of the silver-head’s long paragraphs on how ethereal Hyejoo looks, the little mannerisms and details she has picked up on the dark-haired girl, also about how she feels about everything that’s happening. The more Chaewon she talks about her, the more she blushes. Her heart beats faster and butterflies flutter in her tummy and chest while thinking about Hyejoo. She’s never felt this way before and it’s scary. She talks about this too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..so yeah uh I just think she’s neat haha,” Chaewon woahs and does the peace sign. Jiwoo rolls her eyes and stares at the 2-page bullet-form summary she wrote about her best friend’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright so, what I got from that is: you are gay. And whipped.” Jiwoo just laughs at the girl raising her tiny fists up and widening her eyes to give a scary look while trying not to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you gonna say I’m wrong?” Jiwoo braces herself for impact, covering her head again, still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon lowers her fists down, pouting again, “no..” Chaewon lies down on the bed, covering her face with her hands, and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo lowers her hands, looking at the girl next to her, smiling while pouting at the girl having a gay panic. Patting her leg, she gets the groaning girl’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, you’ve only met her today. Let’s give it three days before we make any moves. If she flirts, try to flirt back. You know what to do,” Jiwoo gives Chaewon a quick wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually. My mind combusts every time I see her. This is different from the past people I’ve been into. This feels way more real,” Chaewon sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo just hums, lying back down next to Chaewon, cuddling into her again. Looking at the clock, Jiwoo notices it’s already 2 am. The older girl points out the time to the yawning girl, suggesting they go back to sleep and continue talking about it tomorrow so they don’t miss school the next day. Chaewon just nods, she softly yells “dim” and the lights turn down. They don’t really talk anymore, not really knowing what else to add to their conversation. Chaewon just snuggles into Jiwoo, who’s playing with her silver hair to help her fall asleep. Soon enough, Jiwoo can hear the faint snores of the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo turns her head a bit to softly whisper to Chaewon, “I hope this turns out well for you Chae. I really do. I don’t want to tell you what I heard about her from my batchmates yet. You seem really happy. She seems into you as well. I just hope this won’t wither either of you,” Jiwoo kisses the sleeping girl’s temple, finally snuggling back and drifting to sleep as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls groan at the sound of the blaring alarm. Neither of them move from their positions, just groaning at each other to turn the alarm off. When the silver-headed girl kicks the legs of the girl next to her, the other one finally shifts around to turn the alarm on the side table off. Yelling out “open”, the automated curtains slide open. Chaewon sits up first, stretching out and feeling the warm sun bring a gentle heat in the room, painting it a warm hue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon slaps the exposed forehead of the girl still sleeping next to her. The girl clicks her tongue and knits her eyebrows, hiding back under the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just shrugs and stands up, wearing her fuzzy turquoise slippers and walking to her bathroom to take a shower and start her day. When the silver-head walks out of the shower still drying her hair, she notices her best friend is still sleeping, so she takes one of the pillows and smacks it to the snoring girl’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, loser. We’re gonna be late for school,” Chaewon says, ducking to avoid the pillow being thrown back at her by the groaning girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Chaewon pulls Jiwoo out of bed, making her go to the shower. Jiwoo has a set of her uniform in Chaewon’s house, after the many times they’ve slept over, forgetting that they have school the next day and rushing over to Jiwoo’s house so she could get dressed, making them late, Chaewon decided to just get Jiwoo another set of the uniform for her. She has the money to, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they’re out of the door and walking to school. Chaewon fixes herself up every other car they pass by and Jiwoo smiles at every animal she sees. The campus isn’t really that far from Chaewon’s house. They arrive pretty early so they decide to quickly grab their things from the lockers and meet up with their friends at their lockers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking through the halls, Chaewon clings on to Jiwoo’s arm, walking a bit slower and hiding her face behind the older girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jiwoo holds one of the arms gently grabbing her with her other arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous to see her..” Chaewon trails off, looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo just chuckles lightly at her friend being silly, “you are sooo whipped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon gently hits Jiwoo’s arm and pouts, still hiding behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach Heejin and Hyunjin’s locker, they ask the couple if they wanna hang out before classes start. The two immediately nod. On their way to Yerim and Hyejoo’s lockers, Jiwoo texts Jungeun to meet at their usual hang-out spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since last year, the group of sophomores often hang out at their table at the cafeteria. It’s usually open and empty, and the lunch lady just lets them since they’re really nice to her and they literally just gossip at the table when they have time, not using the place to skip class, making sure not to abuse the safe spot they have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer the group walks towards Yerim and Hyejoo’s lockers, the heavier Chaewon’s steps become. Her heart flutters thinking about being able to see the taller girl’s smile soon. Feeling herself become giddy thinking about possibly being able to hold her hand again at the cafeteria today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart stops when they arrive at the lockers. Feeling all her feelings a few minutes ago grow tenfold when she sees Hyejoo smiling at the group walking. Jiwoo pulls off from her, opting to wrap her arm around the back of the younger girl. Chaewon just stands there, listening to the group mingle while the cousins fix their things in the locker, her blush starts to grow when she stares at the tallest girl gently nod at some things the group is saying with a blank face, not really acknowledging the silver-haired girl yet. When Hyejoo zips her bag and closes her locker, she looks around the group, seeming like she’s looking for someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hyejoo spots Chaewon, Hyejoo smiles and they immediately lock eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon feels her whole face heat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she looking for me? And was she glad she saw me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo breaks eye contact first though. They both clear their throats and try to join the group’s conversation on their favorite cereal while waiting for Yerim to finish fixing her things, the brown-haired girl keeps getting distracted every 5 seconds from the group’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim is talking about some squirrels she fed yesterday when she closes her locker. Yerim gives a quick knowing look to her cousin, and the group starts to walk to the cafeteria, continuing to talk among themselves. Heejin and Hyunjin lead the group, followed by Yerim, who nods a signal at Jiwoo. Jiwoo uses her hand on the smaller girl’s back to push Chaewon forward next to Hyejoo, who’s turning around to walk next to Yerim. Jiwoo immediately rushes forward next to Yerim and immediately talks about a cat she saw on a tree on their way to school earlier, making Hyejoo walk behind the two sunshine girls.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to Chaewon..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl smiles gently at Chaewon, and they follow the group silently. Just awkwardly walking next to each other, trying not to make eye contact. The smaller girl’s mind is racing, her heart is beating fast, and she knows her blush is obvious. Chaewon tries to calm down a little bit. Starting to think that maybe this walk would actually be normal. That nothing would happen, just two acquaintances walking side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim looks back again, knitting her eyebrows at her cousin and tilting her head to the direction of the small girl, trying to be discreet. Hyejoo just shakily sighs and nods, trying to remember the pep talk her cousin gave at the lockers earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo moves a bit closer to Chaewon. Enough that their arms are brushing every once in a while. Chaewon starts to feel panic rush through her again, pursing her lips to try and calm down from her gay panic. Hyejoo swings her arms a little bit, while Chaewon keeps hers still. The taller girl’s hand gently hits Chaewon’s, but they just brush against each other. This happens a few times, but around the 5th hit, Hyejoo uses her pinky to cling on to the smaller girl’s index finger. The silver-haired girl drops her jaw a bit, and blushes harder, curling her finger a bit so they can hold on better. Chaewon glances a little to the girl awkwardly holding her hand, feeling herself calm a bit down when she sees the dark-haired girl smiling, also blushing hard, and looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon, Hyejoo’s smile fades away when she looks at her surroundings, her grip on the small finger loosening a little bit. Hyejoo is worried someone might see them holding hands. Chaewon grips a little tighter on the pinky and clears her throat, making the taller girl give her attention to her. As if the short girl can read her mind, she moves a little bit closer to Hyejoo, hiding their hands between them, and giving the taller girl a reassuring look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo calms down from seeing the silver-haired girl’s soft features, getting a bit lost in those eyes again, her mind going crazy. She breaks eye contact again, but she moves her fingers around, instead of just holding onto one finger, she intertwines their somewhat hidden hands. She doesn’t look back to Chaewon, instead, constantly checking her surroundings in case someone could see what’s happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This goes on until they reach the cafeteria. They push through the heavy closed doors, walking into the empty room starting to smell like garlic and onions from the kitchen starting to prepare some meals. Hyejoo lets out a sigh and moves a bit farther from the silver-haired girl, still holding onto her hand and just letting their hands swing around while they walk to their table. Hyejoo and Chaewon lock eyes a little bit when they’re near the table, like their silently telling each other that it’s okay for them to be open about this when they’re alone with their friends. They don’t notice the group stopping their conversation a bit to smile and giggle at their obviously love-sick friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to their table, they sit “randomly”. Heejin, Hyunjin, Yerim, and Jiwoo rush to sit next to each other on one side of the table, forcing the two to sit next to each other again. The group giggles at the two girls in front of them blushing really hard, still holding hands under the table. They think they’re being discreet about their hand-holding under the table, their thumbs start rubbing gently at the back of the other’s hands, providing each other reassurance and comfort. They’re not looking at each other though, trying to give their attention to the group of girls giggling in front of them for some reason. The four girls can’t believe their plan is working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continue to hold hands softly under the table, conversing with the girls in front of them about calendars and how weird it is that the days are made like that. Soon enough, Jungeun walks through the doors, Jiwoo screams for her very loudly, making Yerim and Chaewon cover their ears, the smaller girl accidentally lets go of the hand she’s holding from the sudden sound, making Hyejoo pout. When Chaewon notices what she did, her hand shoots back down to hold Hyejoo’s hand again but the dark-haired girl pulls back, putting her hand on her lap. Chaewon frowns at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junguen walks over to the group, “Hey! What are you guys doing?” She walks over to Jiwoo to give her a quick kiss and the girls around them yell “ew” and make disgusted noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. We’re all somewhat gay here.” Jiwoo yells at her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo makes a weird uncomfortable reaction from Jiwoo’s sentence, but no one really notices. Except for Chaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun sits in front of Jiwoo, making Chaewon and Hyejoo scoot to the side. While moving, Hyejoo moves farther from Chaewon, leaving a gap big enough for a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon looks at Hyejoo with sad eyes and a frown. Hyejoo just looks anywhere else in the room, sitting there quietly with her hand on her chin, thinking deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired girl’s blush fades away. The butterflies in her tummy all dissipate, leaving a hollow, empty feeling inside that she can feel all the way to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Hyejoo acting this way suddenly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon’s gaze to the sulking girl suddenly gets torn when Yerim suddenly stands up and claps loudly, gathering everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have 30 minutes until we have to speed walk to our classes, how about a quick game of truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group looks at each other and nod, mischievous smirks appearing on most of the faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game was pretty tame since most of them knew each other already anyway. It was mostly them trying to shame others with questions like “do you put milk or cereal first in your bowl?” or “do you bite your ice cream?” and then yelling about what is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon noticed Hyejoo was off the entire game, trying to participate but it seems like something was going rampant in Hyejoo’s mind, making her upset. The others didn’t notice though, they were enjoying making fun of Jungeun for biting her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they hear the bell, they all jump and start to scramble out of the cafeteria. Jiwoo and Jungeun run out the door first because their class is the farthest away from the cafeteria. Heejin and Hyunjin are in their own world, Heejin trying to tug Hyunjin to walk faster because she was worried about being late but Hyunjin doesn’t really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim quickly walks by Hyejoo and gives her a quick wink, ready to bolt out the door to leave her with Chaewon, but the sad look in the taller girl’s eyes stops her. Yerim walks to Hyejoo and grabs her shoulders, talking to her in a soft, hushed tone. Chaewon just watches them talk, still sitting, worried that if she goes near Hyejoo, the sad girl would immediately run away. The sting in her chest is still present. Watching the smiling girl try to cheer up the pouting girl, who’s just nodding at her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks so cute all pouty like that, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chaewon shakes her head, starting to get worried when she notices Hyejoo’s eyes start to become glossy. Soon the conversation between the cousins finish, they cling arms and start to walk out of the cafeteria, Yerim looks behind her to nod at Chaewon to come and follow them. The silver-haired girl nods back and follows them, making sure to keep a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they’re in class. They sit at the same place they sat in yesterday. The same things happen through class, Heejin trying to focus while Hyunjin distracts her, and Yerim somewhat trying to study, but getting distracted by something cute and soft she thought of, drawing them with her collection of colorful pens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just keeps her head down in her arms on her desk, still pouting and thinking deeply. Not really trying to participate in class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just stares at her, looking worried. The pain in her chest is still present, but for a completely different reason now. Hyejoo’s eyes are filled with pain and emptiness. They look glossy but the owner is obviously trying to fight it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hold you and tell you everything’s gonna be okay. Seeing you like this hurts me too and that scares me. I just hope you’re okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turns to Chaewon, pouting after being swatted away for the nth time by her girlfriend jotting down notes. Hyunjin notices the silver-haired girl staring at someone sadly. Hyunjin nudges the Chaewon to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who you lookin’ at?” Hyunjin raises her eyebrows twice, giving Chaewon a cheeky smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What? Nothing.. There’s a fly there by the shelves..” Chaewon points somewhere then looks down at her notebook and starts to write down some notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks at where the silver-head was looking, seeing her cousin sulking by the shelves. Hyunjin raises one of her eyebrows and looks at Chaewon, who’s still looking down at her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You crushin’ on my cousin?” Hyunjin punches Chaewon on the arm, clapping lightly and laughing at the girl wincing while rubbing her arm. “Just kidding. I knew. Both of you are so ob-” Hyunjin gets cut off by Heejin who punches her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin be quiet we’re in class,” Heejin says in a whispered shout, giving a knowing look at her girlfriend rubbing her arm, looking betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turns to her desk and pouts, resting her head on her hand, ignoring Heejin and zoning out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just looks at the couple weirdly, wondering what the hell just happened. When her arm starts to hurt less, she opts out to just focus on class and stop staring at the girl who’s still running around her thoughts and not making her feel constantly worried about her well-being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class finally ends and Chaewon tries her best to avoid looking at Hyejoo. Maybe she’ll take her time away from her in the next class to try and brush off what happened with Hyejoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s lunchtime and Heejin, Hyunjin, Yerim, Chaewon, and Hyejoo are sitting at their table, making small talk and eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo and Chaewon are sat at opposite corners of the table. Hyunjin pulled the taller girl to sit next to her for some reason. Yerim is trying to make Hyejoo move next to her but Hyunjin keeps making her stay. Hyejoo doesn’t really care but she’s too lazy to move so she just sits there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon tries not to look at Hyejoo so much, so she distracts herself by trying to make a conversation with Heejin and Yerim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you guys hear about this student applying late for this school?” Yerim asks, still chewing on her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin laughs at her, “Chew your food first, that’s disgusting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What new student?” Chaewon doesn’t really care. She’s just watching Hyunjin and Hyejoo whispering and giggling at each other through the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim swallows her food, “People say she’s like the most perfect and most beautiful person they’ve ever seen. She’s also like really really smart. Not sure if she’s nice though, everyone’s too intimidated by her to talk to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snickers, “as if anyone can top Chaewon from being the most popular because of how pretty they are, plus Chaewon’s an actual sweetheart. Most of the time anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon glares at her surprised that she’s even listening in on their conversation “I’m not even thinking about that! And I’m not that popular..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re not denying the fact that you’re beautiful,” Heejin replies, reaching out to pat on Chaewon’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon flips her hair, “of course not, love. I can see myself through a mirror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin, Hyunjin, and Yerim all hype up the silver-haired girl still flipping her hair and doing a few poses. Hyejoo just sits there, covering her blushing face up, staring at Chaewon t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo suddenly puts her hands down though, pulling a smirk, her face still red as roses, “I bet you make girls and boys just swoon over you left and right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls look at the girl still smirking, surprised at the unexpected comment since she usually just sits there quietly. Hyejoo’s confidence is starting to deteriorate but she fights to keep her stature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but honestly I don’t really care about them. They’re not worth my time” Chaewon replies with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snickers, “Why so? Someone already in your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon’s jaw drops. Heejin turns to her laughing girlfriend and gently hits her arm, whispering at her to shut up. Yerim looks worryingly at Hyejoo, whose attention is stuck at the panicking girl looking at the girl being assaulted softly by her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon doesn’t say anything, turning to her food and starts eating again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Heejin stops, Hyunjin’s still laughing, “Well, are you gonna answer me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Chaewon says in a serious tone, glaring at the jock, making her stop laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there quietly. Awkwardness fills the air. Hyejoo just stares at Chaewon silently grumbling while picking at her food, feeling bad for bringing up the topic, not liking seeing the girl be so upset. The girls continue eating quietly, afraid that if they say something the seething silver-head would explode or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim sucks up to start a conversation though, hating the tension. She starts talking about how cute baby bats are and how she wants to keep one as a pet. Chaewon eases up on that, a small smile breaking through when Yerim makes adorable noises while describing how adorable baby animals are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue to do small talk until the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Chaewon’s mood lightened up from Yerim’s adorable stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day continues as normal. Chaewon trying not to look at Hyejoo doing nothing in class while drawing hearts around her name in her notebook. Hyejoo is also trying not to think about the girl going rampant in her mind, attempting to draw her favorite parts of the silver-haired girl, remembering how bad she is at drawing but not being able to stop because she needs an outlet for all these feelings without talking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During dismissal, Yerim decided to text everyone for a group hang-out after school on Friday at her house. A small celebration for surviving the first week of school, and for Hyejoo finally studying with them again. They all agree of course, but Chaewon is conflicted about seeing Hyejoo outside of school. It already takes a lot out of her to deal with the hot and cold in school and she wanted a bit of rest this Friday night, but Jiwoo insisted they come. The older girl says it could be an opportunity for them to talk properly without the awkwardness of being around so many people in school, but Chaewon knows Jiwoo just wanted a ride to go see her girlfriend. She doesn’t mind though, thinking maybe going to the party would be a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Thursday, Chaewon is itching for time to go by faster. Friday can’t come any sooner and it bothers the silver-haired girl checking the time every 5 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo has been playing hot and cold with Chaewon inconsistently since Tuesday. The taller girl would say something smug but sweet and hold her hand every once in a while, making the shorter girl go crazy internally, but the next second Hyejoo just shuts down, acting colder than ice against the smaller girl. Chaewon is trying to figure out what’s triggering the switch for the girl, but she can’t seem to figure it out yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon hasn’t been able to hang-out with her best friend because Jiwoo has been on dates with Jungeun the past two days. Chaewon doesn’t mind of course, she understands the couple needs their time, but today Chaewon is going crazy because of Hyejoo and she can’t handle it anymore. The group hang-out is tomorrow and she doesn’t even have an outfit picked out yet. She doesn’t know how to deal with Hyejoo too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if she flirts more since we’re outside school? What if she’s even colder outside school? What if Hyejoo doesn’t even show up? What if she just keeps up at this game of hot and cold? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-headed girl’s mind is going rampant with thoughts about the group hang-out and Hyejoo, still going back and forth about going or not. She quickly texts Jiwoo before her last subject, sending the duck emoji. They made it their thing to send that emoji when they need to urgently have a talk as soon as possible. Jiwoo just responds with a penguin emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class finally ends and Chaewon quickly says bye to her friends, trying to avoid Hyejoo’s gaze, then bolting out the door. She speed walks past the crowded hallways to the gate of the campus where she usually meets up with Jiwoo after school. When Chaewon sees a dark-haired girl with bangs, she immediately sprints and hugs Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah are you okay? What’s the emergency?” Jiwoo says, hugging back the girl hugging her tightly. Chaewon keeps her hold for a while, knowing she needed this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiwoo I’m going insane! I can’t keep up with her,” Chaewon lets go of the hug and pouts at the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Hyejoo?” Jiwoo knits her eyebrows and looks at her panicking friend curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just pulls Jiwoo by her wrist, starting their walk back to her house. Jiwoo is trying to keep up with Chaewon’s semi-sprint, seeing how worked up the smaller girl is, it must be really serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the gate of Chaewon’s mansion, they take a breath. Beads of sweat start to form on their foreheads. They feel a little worn out from the jog they just had. Chaewon beeps the doorbell for them to be let in, waving at the guard through the tiny camera by the doorbell. When the gate opens, Chaewon pulls Jiwoo again and they walk through the long front lawn. Jiwoo waves to the nice gardener lady tending to the garden before being pulled through the main doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk past the dark-haired girl with bangs building a gundam in the living room and go straight to the kitchen. Chaewon finally lets go of Jiwoo, grabbing two glasses and filling them up with water. They both sit down, still out of breath, and start to drink the water. This isn’t the first time this has happened so Jiwoo knows the drill. They just sit there for a while, just vibing and drinking water, taking a break before they start freaking out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they both finish their water, Chaewon nods at Jiwoo, signaling that they should go up to her room. The two best friends stand up and walk out of the kitchen. Jiwoo yells a cheery “Hello!” to Jinsoul, who smiles and waves back at the two, and they both start to walk up the stairs and walk straight to Chaewon’s room at the end of the hall. Jiwoo sits at the edge of Chaewon’s huge bed and lies down. They both haven’t said a word since they were at school and it starts to worry the older girl. Chaewon is changing her school clothes to get comfortable and she throws an old shirt and some shorts at the girl vibing on her bed. When they both are dressed comfortably, they sit on the bed facing each other. The silver-haired girl is still being quiet and avoiding eye contact. Jiwoo guesses she should start talking first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh have you heard about the new junior girl enrolli-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiwoo I can’t take it anymore! She’s just so hot and cold all the time I feel like she’s just playing with my feelings! Like one minute I feel like my chest is gonna burst because she’s so near me and the smell of her rose perfume is so intoxicating I feel like my mind is just clouded with her and only her and her hands are so soft oh god they’re so soft they feel like silk it’s crazy that someone as pretty and soft as her exists and she’s just so amazing but the next minute she becomes so thorny and cold and it hurts so much that she could just flip a switch and she could become as soft as a rose’s petals and the next millisecond her thorns are pricking me and-” Jiwoo cuts the girl who seems to be turning blue from saying the whole speech with one breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay calm down. Take a breath. You sound like a rapper busting out your moves.” Jiwoo puts her hand on her best friend’s lap rubbing small circles to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Chaewon takes a deep breath, “she’s making me crazy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo smiles at the whipped girl slouching and rubbing her face with her hands, “I know, Chae. I know” Jiwoo pats Chaewon on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell am I gonna do?” Chaewon looks up, pulling her cheeks down with her palm making a weird face to the girl with bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo stands up and walks to the girl’s closet, “I’m gonna pick you out an outfit for tomorrow, we’re gonna talk about what happened the past two days, then our plan for tomorrow,” she starts to move hangers and sift through clothes in the closet, “does that sound good?” she looks behind at the girl pouting on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just nods, watching the older girl scramble through her closet trying to pick out a cute, comfortable outfit for her. She opts out for Chaewon’s favorite blue jeans with a belt, an oversized light yellow sweater, and a pastel pink beanie. Chaewon smiles a bit at the cute outfit Jiwoo chose.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe tomorrow won’t be such a bad day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo sits back in front of Chaewon and tells her to spill. Jiwoo makes sure to listen to every word Chaewon says, nodding every once in a while and laughing when the younger girl blushes while talking about how pretty Hyejoo is or when she makes a weird gesture with her hands trying to describe the huge sandwich Hyejoo ordered for lunch and somehow cutely stuffed in her mouth. The older girl is making some comments and gives some advice when she deems it necessary. Jiwoo finds it endearing, watching her best friend talk about the girl she’s obviously starting to fall for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there for hours, just talking about the past two days like they haven’t already talked about this through text. It hits different when they talk about it personally though so they don’t mind. Jiwoo also talked about her dates with Jungeun, gushing over how pretty her girlfriend is, how sweet they were at the skating rink and amusement park, and how silly their fights are over the dumbest things. Chaewon wishes she could have that with Hyejoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon fall asleep sometime past midnight, tired from talking so much and thinking about the past days they had. Chaewon’s last thought for the night was Jiwoo’s words of advice for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just try to ride the waves for now. You’re still at the getting-to-know-each-other stage so maybe she’s still trying to warm up to you. She’s obviously into you but maybe she’s just scared to act on it for now. Tomorrow maybe try to make a few moves and see how she reacts. Don’t be so forward though, she might skitter away suddenly. You can do this, honey. If something happens, you know I have your back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon smiles while falling asleep in her best friend’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, things are gonna be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open and a few loud screams from a group of girls fill the house littered with colorful party decorations and balloons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, this is Yerim's house party</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon and Jiwoo are pulled inside the house and are immediately bombarded with hugs and greetings from their friends. Jiwoo happily greets them back, smiling and cheering along with the girls. Chaewon just hugs the girls back, looking around the room for the girl she can’t stop thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the girls let go of the two, the smell of mixed perfume from the group dissipates and they immediately smell something burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I can’t believe you guys burnt food without me,” Chaewon crosses her arms and pouts at the group, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all Yerim’s fault! I swear!” Hyunjin raises her arms like someone’s pointing a gun at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be one watching the water for the pasta but you were off with Heejin doing stuff!” Yerim yells back at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo and Chaewon gasp loudly at the brown-haired girl’s comment. Looking at the couple staring at the floor nervously, the best friends narrow their eyes at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT did you two do? And in our baby Yerim’s house??” Jiwoo jokingly sneers at the couple in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok fine! I let Hyunjin go down on my parents’ basement game room to steal some games but I forgot to mention the leak by the end of the stairs so she fell on her butt. I was just helping her put ice without it leaking to her pants to help..” Heejin says in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo walks out of the kitchen after throwing the burnt pot at the sink to cool it down, laughing loudly at the story Heejin just said, and pointing at Hyunjin, mocking her seething cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon finally breaks a big smile on her face when she sees Hyejoo. Her heart flutters when she hears her cute high pitched laugh. Jiwoo notices and nudges her best friend, wiggling her eyebrows and teasing Chaewon a little bit. Chaewon just rolls her eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got a bruised ass and burned water on the same day. You’re literally an i-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo stops talking when Hyunjin leaps forward to attack her, but the angry girl is stopped by Heejin, Jiwoo, and Chaewon. Yerim immediately goes to the phone and asks the group what pizza they should order. Hyunjin calms down and walks over to Yerim to choose what pizza to get. The rest of the group start to talk about their favorite thing in the world: food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party is pretty chill. Jungeun arrives shortly after the pizza does, so they all just mingle with each other, sitting around the dining room table and eating. Basically this is them during lunch but they’re more open and relaxed since it’s just them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating, Yerim suggests they play some party games. The group just go along with it. They move to sit around the living room table, the couples (Heejin and Hyunjin, Jiwoo and Jungeun) sit next to each other, while Yerim sits between Heejin and Hyejoo. Chaewon sits next to Hyejoo and Jiwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(so basically like this:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>           Heejin  hyunjin   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                     Jungeun</span>
</p><p><span>Yerim     </span> <span>      Jiwoo</span></p><p>
  <span>         Hyejoo  Chaewon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play the usual party games like “would you rather?” and “never have I ever” using a shot glass filled with cola and vinegar as a consequence of not answering the questions. The questions are a little bit extreme now that they’re in a private place. Asking things like “would you rather slap our very nice science teacher or eat a bag of human hair?” and “never have I ever went to school without taking a bath”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls all have fun, laughing a lot while their questions get weirder and weirder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon notices Hyejoo not really avoiding her during the party. They just hang-out with the group the way friends usually do. That hurt Chaewon a little bit, but at least she’s not having a panic gay moment and actually feeling comfortable next to her and having a nice time with her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yerim decides to change the game to “Truth or Dare” after Hyunjin asks her to choose between eating some stranger’s toe hair or licking an athlete’s armpits after training. They all immediately get into the new game, taking this opportunity to ask invasive questions to the couples and the couples retaliating with questions about why the rest of the girls are still single.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all have a laugh after a few funny dares and personal truths, but Yerim and Hyunjin look at each other knowingly, ready to execute their plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Heejin’s turn to pick truth or dare. She chooses dare and Chaewon tells her to dance like an old man with a limp to Chungha - Gotta Go. Heejin happily obliges and succeeds at her dare, making the group laugh their asses off at how silly Heejin looks. Heejin sits back down, a little embarrassed, and chooses Hyejoo to pick truth or dare. Hyejoo puts on a smug smile and chooses dare. She doesn’t really have much shame to do embarrassing things when they’re not in public, and she’s trying really hard to avoid personal questions from the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But boy oh boy was this a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Yerim smirk at each other, Yerim nods at Hyunjin to drop the bomb. Hyunjin points her finger at her cousin and says the dare in the most serious tone she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dare you to pretend to be Chaewon’s girlfriend for a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sprout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major spoilers for the movie "The Shining" in case you haven't watched it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyejoo’s jaw drops to the floor, her eyes wide, fear obviously present in them. The atmosphere of the room is tense. Everyone stops what they’re doing, only staring between the girl still pointing and her cousin, who’s now visibly shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chaewon squeaks, her face completely red, her heartbeat fast, and her mind running through so many thoughts. She stares at the girl wearing a smug face, afraid to see how the girl next to her reacted to the sudden dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo still hasn’t moved an inch. Just staring, trying to process the dare given to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin speaks in a smug tone, “If you don’t do the dare, I’m telling Auntie Son that you’ve been using your dad’s credit card to buy LOL skins without asking for his permission. You know what the consequence is if they find out. I don’t think you’d want that, now would you, Hye?” She finally puts her arm down, crossing it with her other arm. She smiles when she sees her cousin looking like she’s about to pop a vein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo clenches her jaw, her face turning red, and her body vibrating from rage. Looking down and tightly closing her fists, she prepares to beat the shit out of her cousin, already imagining all the ways she could hurt the girl still acting smugly. The girls around her notice and prepare themselves to stop the fight between the cousins, knowing it will be tough because they’re both the strongest among the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before Hyejoo leaps over, Chaewon places her hand on the lap of the enraged girl. Hyejoo looks over at the owner of the shaking hand, locking eyes with the silver-headed girl who looks taken aback by her furious state. Chaewon nervously swallows, trying to calm herself down enough to shake her head and give a soft smile to try and calm Hyejoo down as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo eases up. Slowly unclenching her jaw and fists, still staring at Chaewon. Her face is still rosy but not because of the rage anymore. The trembling thumb circling on her thigh and the eyes gently staring back at hers makes her melt a bit, temporarily forgetting why she was mad in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo is unsure of her feelings for Chaewon because she’s not sure about how the other girl feels either. The walls she put up years ago are still strong, but they’re starting to crumble over this girl making her heart race faster with each circle drawn by her soft hand. She won’t admit it but she’s worried that if they do this dare, she would scare Chaewon off. But the way the silver-haired girl is looking at her right now is making her think otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon figures that maybe the taller girl is scared of how she would react, so she looks deeply in Hyejoo’s eyes, silently trying to tell her that she’s okay with the dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Hyejoo understands. She closes her eyes and looks down, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Yerim cheer and high-five each other across Heejin. Hyejoo glares at her best friend, feeling betrayed that she’s part of the “torture” they’re forcing her to do. Secretly thanking them because maybe she needs this push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the girls sitting around the table are giggling at the celebrating cousins and the two blushing messes in front of them now trying to avoid meeting each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slams her hands on the table to get the attention of Hyejoo and Chaewon, laughing at how jumpy the two are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright so here’s the premise of your dare. You have to go on 3 dates a week. 2 during the weekdays and 1 during the weekend. This is from today until the next 4 weeks, so that’s a total of 12 dates this month. You are allowed to have more dates if you want, that’s up to you. On some dates, some of us will be secretly watching over you, making sure you’re actually on a date and not lying to us. If you do end up lying about your date, it immediately counts as a forfeit and you lose, the consequence will be done promptly. You two also are not allowed to be silent and awkward the entire date or it won’t be counted. Do you understand?” Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow at the two. Hyejoo is fuming again while Chaewon is panicking internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell are we gonna do this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls just begrudgingly nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The games continue after one last victory cheer from the cousins. Chaewon’s hand is still on Hyejoo’s lap, which is the only thing stopping the taller girl from jumping on the table to grab at her cousin. It stays there throughout the rest of the game because Chaewon notices Hyejoo’s jaw clench every once in a while (mostly when Hyunjin talks) so she figures if she’s stopping a brawl it might as well just stay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party ends when Yerim starts to yawn. The girls have been having so much fun they didn’t realize it’s already past 8. Jungeun is the first to leave since it was near her curfew and she lives the farthest away. Hyejoo rides with Jungeun since they live somewhat near each other. Heejin and Hyunjin leave together after helping clean up. Jiwoo rides home with Chaewon, they decide to have their usual sleepover because the day has been a lot. Needless to say, they stay up all night talking while eating a whole cheesecake they stole from Jinsoul and Sooyoung doing heaven-knows-what in the room at the other side of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be one hell of a month</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Chaewon notices when she opens the door is the intoxicating smell of roses from the girl wearing a loose black sweater tucked in some worn-out ripped jeans, and plain black converse shoes. Next to Hyejoo is her cousin, looking curiously at the garden and the huge front door painted in pearly white and decorated with elegant, handcrafted engravings on the frames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Sunday. Hyunjin had decided that it was time for Hyejoo and Chaewon’s kind-of first “date,” despite her cousin’s protests. Hyunjin decided to invite herself, Heejin, and Hyejoo over to Chaewon’s house to have a quick hang-out since seeing how much her cousin panicked when they were talking about dates the day after the party (yes, Hyejoo beat Hyunjin up a little as revenge but Heejin was able to stop her before the fight got bad), Hyunjin decided for them to have something chill so Hyejoo doesn’t end up exploding from gay panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, your front door looks different. Did you get it repainted recently?” Hyunjin asks while staring at the butterfly sculpture by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. The paint was starting to wear off so Mom told me to get it repainted... Are you two really just gonna stand there?” Chaewon raises an eyebrow at the two cousins still looking around the beautiful garden filled with a large variety of flowers, making the whole place smell amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why is it that the only thing I can smell is Lavender?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo shakes off that thought and nudges over at Hyunjin to walk in the house. Chaewon stands aside and glares at the red-haired girl giving her a knowing look. Hyejoo’s jaw drops when she looks around the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, this girl is RICH rich.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls are greeted by a very large spacious living room filled with expensive paintings, gold-encrusted dinnerware in a handcrafted cabinet, a large turquoise recliner sofa that looks comfortable enough to sleep in for days, and other expensive furniture the tall girl can’t even name anymore. There’s an elegant archway by the stairs at their right that goes into the kitchen and a few other closed doors through a small hallway by the other side of the stairs that lead to other rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what time is Heejin coming?” Chaewon walks over to sit on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe around 10 minutes. She said she had to do a quick errand before coming over,” Hyunjin sits next to Chaewon, man-spreading her legs and leaning her head back, already settling in comfortably on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just stands by the edge of the couch. Staring at the very large flat-screen TV in front of the couch that looks like a movie theater screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sit, right?” Chaewon speaks up to the distracted tall girl, raising an eyebrow curiously at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m just... looking...” Hyejoo slowly shifts around the glass center table to awkwardly sit next to her cousin vibing on the couch. She sits at the edge of the couch and slouches a bit, obviously nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon doesn’t feel her usual nervousness around Hyejoo for some reason. Maybe it’s because she’s in the comfort of her own home, so she has most of the control. For Hyejoo, however, being in a new, unfamiliar environment makes her feel like she’s constantly on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon turns the TV on, “So, what do you guys want to watch?” Chaewon flips through her folders of movie genres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aeong,” Hyunjin says, still sinking into the couch, already looking bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we already watched that,” Chaewon side-eyes Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo’s mouth opens when she sees a folder she actually found interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horror!” Hyejoo points at the TV smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like those types of movies?” Chaewon looks at the smiling girl curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just nods. Looking at Chaewon and puffing up her cheeks, looking excited about the genre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can she look so CUTE while talking about horror movies? Can she stop making my heart burst? She looks like a lil chubby bear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon subtly shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts and opens up the folder. Slowly scanning through the few horror movies she has, she waits for Hyejoo to choose a movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Shining!” Hyejoo softly yells out, squealing a little bit in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon pauses for a moment, looking at Hyejoo, a bit of fear in her eyes. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo finally leans back on the couch and giggles, “Yeah. You don’t like that movie?” The dark-haired girl tilts her head curiously at Chaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never actually watched it. After my sister and Sooyoungie watched like half of the movie last month, they hid in my room for the night and bothered me because they were too scared to be alone even though they were together,” Chaewon rolls her eyes while remembering that night. Jinsoul and Sooyoung suddenly barged into her room and huddled up under the sheets of her bed while she was in the middle of her jam session to her favorite Oh My Girl songs. She ended up comforting the scared babies and eating pizza and ice cream she asked their chef to make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good. It’s old but since it’s a psychological horror film it doesn’t rely on jump scares much so it’s actually genuinely scary. Do you think you can handle that?” Hyejoo asks with a cute smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon tilts her head and smirks back, “Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stop watching at any point during the movie you have to buy me chicken?” Hyejoo gives her a wide smile, she shakes her leg a bit in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal. But if I finish the entire movie, You have to take me bowling on our next date,” Chaewon pulls a smug face, trying not to smile at Hyejoo who drops her smile and blushes when she hears the words “next date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls nod at each other and shake hands. Hyejoo doesn’t let go of Chaewon’s hand, holding her a little longer than necessary, staring at the silver-haired girl’s eyes, trying to regain her composure and control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have a staring contest while holding hands, waiting for the other to break, while losing themselves in the other’s eyes. This goes on for a solid minute, both of them immediately breaking all contact when they hear the doorbell ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin opens her eyes and immediately stands up, “She’s here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired girl quickly stands up. Falling over a little bit while running to the door. She opens the main door and immediately greets her girlfriend with a cheery “Aeong!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stops and opens her arms for a big hug; but each step Heejin takes to her cheesing girlfriend, Hyunjin takes a step back. Heejin pauses three steps in and looks at the taller girl curiously. Hyunjin shakes her arms in the air a bit and continues to smile big, giggling a little bit. The dark brown-haired girl continues to walk forward and Hyunjin walks backward to the inside of Chaewon’s house. Heejin scrunches her face smiling when she finally realizes what Hyunjin is doing. The second Heejin closes the main door, she breaks into a sprint towards her girlfriend and Hyunjin immediately runs away laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two blushing girls sitting on the couch stop staring at each other and bring their legs up on the couch to avoid tripping the two girls running around the living room chasing each other. Heejin tries to catch up to her athlete girlfriend even though she knows she doesn’t really have much of a chance. They run through the kitchen, up and down the stairs, and through the small hallway. Hyunjin just laughs at her girlfriend the entire time and Heejin would softly grunt and giggle every time she would reach out to grab at Hyunjin who runs faster when she thinks the shorter girl gets a little too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin you know you have to pay when you break something this time, right?” Chaewon yells out to the laughing girl just starting to break a sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gets distracted by what Chaewon said and slows down a bit when she notices she’s about to bump into the very expensive dinnerware cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin takes this chance and grabs onto Hyunjin, immediately wrapping her arms around for a big hug. Their momentum doesn’t stop immediately and they do end up bumping at the expensive cabinet, causing it to shake a little bit. The shorter girl lets go of Hyunjin to hold on to the cabinet. Hyunjin just stands, covering her mouth with her hands in fear. Thankfully, the cabinet didn't fall and nothing inside broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon pulls an angry face at the girl frozen in her spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing broke Chae, calm down.” Heejin raises her palms at the scary-looking girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired girl continues to glare at Hyunjin but turns her head to the girl sitting next to her when she feels a soft hand on her exposed knee. She still has an angry expression, which scares the younger girl a little bit. Chaewon immediately softens her features when Hyejoo rubs small circles on her knee, getting chills when she feels a little tickled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe wearing shorts today wasn’t a good idea,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaewon thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Heejin notices Chaewon get distracted, she immediately leaps over to finally hug her girlfriend. Hyunjin just pouts at her in defeat, not hugging the shorter girl back, instead leaning into her warmth, trying not to be overly affectionate for reasons Heejin still doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo gently hits the silver-haired girl’s knee to get her attention. “Come on, let’s watch the movie. I have a bet to win,” the dark-haired laughs when she gets hit on the arm by the girl frowning while trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about food?” Hyunjin pulls away from Heejin’s arms, ignoring the pouting shorter girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon reaches over to the glass table to grab her phone, unlocking it to text someone. Hyejoo keeps her hand on the typing girl’s knee, subtly looking at who she’s texting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, tell him to add extra cheese to the pizza and go to town with the cheese on the popcorn. Also, can I get iced americano?” Hyunjin says, leaning over the couch to read the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin leans over Hyunjin, wrapping her arms around the groaning girl’s tummy, “extra chicken on the pizza too please,” she gives a big smile to Chaewon, who just rolls her eyes at the two love birds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon pauses and looks up at the girl next to her watching her type on her phone and still playing with her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, text our chef our orders if we want to eat anything. Do you want anything?” Chaewon smiles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have your own chef?” Hyejoo stares back in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... Since my parents are out most of the time, they just hired a chef so we don’t die from hunger. Jinsoul is also always busy since she’s a senior, and the last time I cooked... I’d rather not talk about…” Chaewon trails off, glaring at the two girls still leaning on the couch and laughing at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... Can I have churros then?” Hyejoo shyly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon nods and types her order in, not forgetting to type in a “Thank you” at the end and sending the message to the chef. A few seconds later, her phone rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food will be here in 30 minutes. Do you guys wanna start watching or should we wait for the food?” Chaewon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wait for the food,” Hyunjin nudges to Heejin, signaling that she wants to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon nods and gestures for the girls to sit down on the couch. They just sit there silently, just thinking about the food they’re waiting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you guys want to build a blanket fort like we did during summer?!” Heejin suddenly excitedly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin claps at Heejin’s suggestion, “Yes, please! I miss those!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Fine. I’m gonna go up and get the blankets. Hyunjin come with me since your long arms can carry many blankets. You two grab some cushions from the party room.” The girls nod and stand up to do their tasks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo stays close to Heejin, still being very cautious of her environment, afraid she’ll break something expensive. They follow the two by the stairs but separate when Chaewon and Hyunjin go up the stairs. They walk through the well lit hallway, passing by the bathroom on the left next to the stairs and the scary-looking dark room labeled “office” next to it. In front of the thick dark-oak door is a room that looks the exact opposite of it. Big double doors with elegant pastel design.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be the party room.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyejoo thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin opens up the double doors of the room, slowly walking inside the dark room. The shorter girl claps twice to turn on the lights, revealing a large, open room with a colorful pastel design. There are tables and chairs tidied up by the sides of the room, a plain white elevated area on the floor that looks like the dance floor, a large DJ area by the end of the room, and a bar by the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaewon’s really rich, huh?” Hyejoo says in amusement, looking at the tidied up pool tables, table tennis tables, and the door that says “Basement Party Room” hidden behind some tassels by the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if your mom is the CEO of one of the country’s biggest modeling companies and your dad is a really famous heart surgeon, I think money would come easy for your family,” Heejin chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Hyejoo stops walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin turns around to face Hyejoo and walks backward without hesitation to the direction of the sparkly DJ area, showing that she has the room perfectly memorized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She speaks up loud enough for Hyejoo to hear, “yeah, her parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs. and Dr. Park!” Heejin turns around again before stepping on the elevated dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Hyejoo jogs to catch up to Heejin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shocking to find out they have kids, huh? They’re always on the TV or out doing reports on huge medical advancements. You’d think they would be too busy to make a family...” Heejin steps off the dance floor and walks to the cabinets behind the DJ area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaewon told me they discussed as a family about keeping her and Jinsoul away from the public eye. When they were younger, they were forced to hide away though, but at least now they have an option to talk about what they want for their lives.” Heejin opens the very large cabinets and stares at the collection of cushions in different designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin hands a few large cushions to Hyejoo, “You can carry all these, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hyejoo takes the cushions, her mind racing with thoughts and questions about Heejin’s revelation on the Park family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting for Heejin to choose from the smaller pillows, the taller girl clears her throat, finally building up courage to ask a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a few more small pillows and closing the cabinet, Heejin stands up and gives the dumbfounded girl a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you might want to actually have a conversation with her at some point instead of just staring at each other all the time. Just giving you some bonus points since you’re dating now.” Heejin gives a quick wink to the taller girl now blushing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just silently follows Heejin out of the room, taking deep breaths to calm herself down and to tone down her blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walk back into the living room, Hyunjin is pushing the glass table carefully to the side while Chaewon stands at the side to guide her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, finally you’re here! Hyejoo drop those and help me with this.” Hyunjin huffs up, trying very hard not to break the expensive, heavy furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo carefully puts the cushions on the sofa, glancing a bit to Chaewon before pulling up her jeans and helping Hyunjin with the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon squeaks a small “oh” when the cousins move the table with ease using their combined strengths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually it takes 10 minutes for Hyunjin and Heejin to move that table to the side,” Chaewon laughs at Heejin playfully sneering at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they move the table off to a safe place, the girls start to assemble the cushions around the recliner couch, pulling out the leg rests, arranging the blankets on the couch and on top of the cushions to make it look like a tent, and fixing the pillows inside for them to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls stand back to look at their majestic cushion castle. Well.. as majestic as 4 sophomores could make it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Heejin and Hyunjin crawl in the fort, Chaewon gets a text that food will be brought in soon. Hyejoo grimaces at the couple wrapping themselves under a blanket in the fort so she just stands there waiting for Chaewon to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Chaewon walks away to wait for the food by the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo thought it would be weird to follow her, so she decides to begrudgingly sit at the other end of the couch and zone out to ignore the cuddling couple. Soon enough, Chaewon walks to the fort followed by her personal chef pushing a trolley filled with food and drinks. Excitement fills the faces of the girls on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stands up to help with the food. Pulling out the foldable tables from the trolley and placing one in front of Heejin and the other in front of Hyejoo. Chaewon puts one pizza and a large popcorn container in each tray. Hyunjin sits back down next to her girlfriend and claps when Chaewon hands her iced americano to her. Heejin says an excited “thank you” when the silver-haired girl hands her a cappuccino. Chaewon pauses before turning around to face the dark-haired girl holding a cup with a red beverage in one hand and churros with the other. Slowly setting the food down in front of the confused girl, the short gives a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you watermelon shake. You seem like the type to like those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love watermelon,” Hyejoo gives Chaewon a big smile and softly giggles while grabbing the cup to take a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon grabs her milkshake and the chocolate dips for the girl doing a small dance with her shake. She grabs the remote and sits between Heejin and Hyejoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls stare at each other while awkwardly sitting, wondering if they should have individual blankets or share one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To their surprise, like Heejin can read their minds, she pulls out a blanket and covers both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is supposed to be a date, remember?” Heejin winks at the dumbfounded girls and gives a cheeky grin, making them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four girls make themselves comfortable, fixing the blankets and pulling the food nearer to them. Going through her folders again, Chaewon looks for the movie the humming girl next to her requested earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you babies ready?” Hyejoo laughs at the couple side-eyeing her but stops when she sees Chaewon narrowing her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet still on, cutie?” Hyejoo whispers to Chaewon, pulling a smug smirk to tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Chaewon flips her hair at the girl trying not to laugh next to her, hiding her blushing face from the nickname used on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clapping twice and yelling “off” to turn off the living room lights and playing the movie, she thinks maybe she took the bet for granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creepy, loud music starts to play while showing a shot of a lake and a yellow car going down the long road already makes the 3 girls feel tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell are the credits in neon blue?? That hurts my eyes.” Hyunjin complains, making the other girls feel slightly more at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this weird guy the main character? He looks high already.” Heejin chuckles at Chaewon’s comment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this movie won’t be so scary if we make it funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chaewon thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His eyebrows are weird. I’m gonna call him Mr. crazy eyebrows from now on.” Hyunjin leans over Heejin’s shoulder, already looking bored from the start of the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of you better fall asleep or I’ll draw on your faces. Especially you Chaewon. If you fall asleep, I win the bet.” Hyejoo snickers at Chaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Chaewon rolls her eyes. Hiding her smile by taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a man killed his family and himself in this hotel? That’s fine that won’t happen to me,” Hyejoo says in a mocking voice, “I’m diFfEreNt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon laughs at Hyejoo, softly hitting her shoulder, making Hyejoo laugh with her. The couple next to them share a look and raise their eyebrows at the girls laughing together cutely. Hyejoo and Chaewon don’t notice though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hyunjin didn’t you do that talking to yourself alone in the mirror thing too when we were younger?” Hyejoo mocks her cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha ha ha ha” Hyunjin just narrows her eyes at her giggling cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the scene where the boy is playing darts alone in a room, eerie music starts playing and two girls are standing by the doorway, Hyejoo notices Chaewon start to tense up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should hold her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon sighs deeply to calm herself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah she seems fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyejoo thinks to herself. Noting to watch Chaewon in case she starts panicking out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they really have an entire hotel all to themselves, huh?” Heejin says, wrapping herself up more in Hyunjin’s arms under the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aeong.” Hyunjin softly replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls are quiet during the next minutes of the movie. Only making comments like “That guy is rude and creepy” every few minutes, making a few jokes (mostly coming from Hyunjin and Hyejoo), and eating their food. The 3 girls try their best to keep their composure while Hyejoo keeps her smirk on watching them get tenser at some parts of the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, at the part of the movie where the little boy sees the two girls and the horror that happened to them at the hotel, Hyejoo notices Chaewon start to shake in fear. As if by instinct, she wraps her arm around the smaller girl’s back and gently holds her under the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you.” Hyejoo drops her smirk and speaks in a reassuring tone, making sure Chaewon feels some kind of safety from her action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it works. Chaewon closes her eyes a bit when the frame holds on the gruesome scene of the girls, moving closer to Hyejoo, hiding her face on the crook of the dark-haired girl’s neck, allowing herself to be held more in the warm comfort of the taller girl and taking deep breaths to calm down faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes open back up when the sounds start to pick-up again, resting her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder. After realizing the position they’re in Chaewon blushes. She quickly looks over to Hyejoo to see if she’s blushing too and humming when she sees how red her ears are, she stays in this position. Afraid that another wrong move could easily withdraw the warm comfort she is in right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo doesn’t know what got into her to make a big move like that but she doesn’t regret anything one bit. She keeps her eyes glued to the screen but her mind is going haywire from holding Chaewon. The way the silver-haired girl was breathing on her neck while hiding from the movie earlier made the hair on her nape stand up. She would’ve called the smaller girl out for not watching the movie but she didn’t trust her voice at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of trying to calm her brain down, Hyejoo looks over at the couple next to them if they’re watching, but she sighs in relief to see them asleep in each other’s arms already. So, she takes this opportunity to wrap her arms around Chaewon and properly hold on to her under the blanket while they watch the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Chaewon would get scared from a scene, she would bury her face on Hyejoo and the taller girl would rub on her shoulder and tell her comforting things like “it’s okay, I got you.” A surprising part of Hyejoo Chaewon hasn’t seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both cover their eyes and giggle during the scene with the naked lady, leaning their foreheads against each other, trying to ignore the creepy laugh of the old lady and the eerie music that’s only seemingly getting louder along with the lady’s laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they think the coast is clear, they lower their hands, only now noticing that their faces are mere inches against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit. Am I dreaming again?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo feels her blush deepen when she feels Chaewon’s hot breath against her lips. The intensely intoxicating smell of Lavender and Roses mixing in the air of the small space left between the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just stare at each other’s eyes. Unsure of whether they should do something or stay like this. Both their hearts are speeding up faster every second that passes by.  They know because they can feel the other’s heartbeat from holding each other closely under the sheets. Chaewon quickly looks down on the dark-haired girl’s lips and back up to her eyes, she quickly realizes it was a mistake because Hyejoo moved a few centimeters back, fear starting to show in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she only moved back to check if the couple next to them is still sleeping. Letting out a shaky sigh of relief, Hyejoo turns her head back to Chaewon. Her face nearer than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the argument from the couple in the movie, Hyejoo decided to take a leap of faith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this is real or not, I don’t want to waste another opportunity like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo slowly moves one of her hands up, carefully watching Chaewon’s body language to see if what she’s doing is okay. Cupping the smaller girl’s face with her hand, she gently rubs her cheek, not missing the small smile returned to her from the soft action Hyejoo did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them let out a shaky sigh, letting out a little bit of tension from the situation they’re in. Their minds are going crazy thinking about what’s about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I actually gonna do this? Is this even actually real? My heart is going 1000 km/h. I feel like I could actually faint any second now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon notices Hyejoo’s distress, so she brings one of her hands up to the back of the dark-haired girl’s neck and gives a small nod, silently telling her everything’s okay. A small payback for all the comfort Hyejoo gave earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gesture gave Hyejoo some confidence. Taking one last shaky breath in, she leans closer to close the gap between them. She feels goosebumps run down her back as Chaewon plays with the hair on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally felt their lips slightly touch each other, a very loud clang of metals from the movie startles everyone in the room. Prompting the couple next to them to stir awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo and Chaewon quickly pull away from each other, clearing their throats. Chaewon sits properly back on the couch, looking back at the television, while Hyejoo grabs a slice of pizza, stuffing it immediately in her mouth. Both of them are flustered and upset, trying to act and look normal while the couple next to them start to come back to reality from their dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo still has her arm around Chaewon’s back, though. They have that, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” Hyunjin grumbles, clearly upset she was abruptly woken up from her nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin opens her eyes, looks around the room and plops her head back down on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Quickly falling asleep once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pushes her girlfriend off her shoulder, shaking the whining girl to wake her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hyejoo hands Chaewon her milkshake. Eating a churro and leaning back down on the couch with her. Her hand is clutching on to Chaewon’s sweater, still a little tense from their moment. Both of them are obviously upset, thinking about what could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple next to the fix themselves up to watch, just in time for the climax of the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four girls watch silently again as the main character slips into madness. The music picks up and threats of Jack to his wife and son immediately make the girls panicky and scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The actual scary part is about to start. Are you sure you wanna push through with watching until the end?” Hyejoo asks smugly but mixed with a small tone of concern for the smaller girl, whose eyes are starting to shake in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pushing through. I won’t let you win this bet,” Chaewon replies in a surprisingly cocky tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hyejoo shrugs, her hand now playing with the smaller girl’s sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls start to feel tense again as the movie’s climax starts to peak. With every yell of “redrum” by the child and every hit of the ax to the door, the girls shake a bit harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggles as Heejin hides her face under the blankets with her hands, trying to hide from the movie. She starts to shake but the red-haired girl hugs her, still giggling at her mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stops when the eerie music picks up, the three girls are completely focused as they silently wish the wife will be able to escape with the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all die, you know” Hyejoo grabs another pizza, snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WhaT??” The three girls yell in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their attention goes back to the TV when Wendy screams, every hit of Jack’s ax to the door makes one of the girls swear. The three of them shake in anticipation of what happens next. Heejin screams when the door finally breaks open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stab his face with the knife, dumbass” Chaewon shakingly mocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo raises her eyebrow, surprised that the girl has the guts to make a comment like that when she’s trembling under her fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAH!” Chaewon claps her hand when the woman does hit the guy’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin cheers when the main character leaves the poor woman alone to investigate the car outside the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna die?” Chaewon asks, gently hitting the girl who’s calmly eating next to her, watching the main character limp around the hotel, looking for the owner of the unexpected visitor’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all gonna die, don’t worry,” Hyejoo winks before taking the last sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just sits back on the arm still wrapped around her, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Heejin has buried her face in Hyunjin’s shoulder to completely hide from the movie. Hyunjin is laughing at her quivering girlfriend, trying to be discreet about her hand covering her own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo looks over at the couple next to them not even watching the movie anymore. She leans into Chaewon, pulling her a bit closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you cover your eyes in the next few minutes, I win the bet,” Hyejoo whispers lowly to the silver-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon huffs, clenching her tiny fists to prepare for what’s about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple next to them peek through from their covers to watch when the scene was a little too quiet. Only hearing the guy walk around yelling “Hello?” a few times, they got curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three girls jump when the main character hits the guy with his ax. Heejin and Chaewon are yelling in unison with the child on the screen while Hyunjin just hides her face in her hands, fanning herself pretending that she didn’t just get scared too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo immediately laughs at them. Clapping her hands, and wiping tears off her eyes from laughing so much, she ignores the three girls sneering at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my- Why is there a furry and a guy in that room? What are they </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” Chaewon yells, the girls now laughing at the weird scene from the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is the child doing?” Hyunjin questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s luring the guy to the maze,” Heejin replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s stupid what if he gets lost too or gets cornered?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you they’re all gonna die!” Hyejoo responds to her cousin, snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin hides again when the wife finds the dead body and the ghost of an injured man in the hallway. Hyunjin continues to watch this time, laughing again at her panicky girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls continue to make silly side comments until the wife and child finally escape. Cheering when they make it out alive. Swearing at the main character as he goes around the maze groaning, and flinching one last time when his frozen dead body is shown on the screen. The girls clap when the credits finally roll. Chaewon claps twice and yells “on” to turn the lights back on. The couple next to them stands up to stretch. While Chaewon is about to stand up, she pauses. Looking at the girl next to her eating the last of her churros, she knits her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you said everyone’s going to die? You liar!” Chaewon hits the girl repeatedly while giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was tricking you so you’d get scared and I’d win” Hyejoo giggles with her mouth full, covering herself from the weak attacks with her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dark-haired girl finally finishes chewing, she grabs both wrists of the girl hitting her and pulls her towards her. Close enough that they can smell their perfumes mix in the air again, but far enough that her cousin won’t make much of a big deal with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won the bet though,” Hyejoo smirks at the girl now looking pissed. She locks eyes with the girl next to her, making the smaller girl feel a little intimidated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way, I watched the entire thing!” Chaewon pulls her wrists back a little, but not so much that she’d escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you covered your eyes in some scenes. That doesn’t count!” Hyejoo laughs at the girl knitting her eyebrows, tempted to lean in and do what could have been; but she knew better. Knowing what could happen if her cousin sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon pulls back a little harder now, getting a bit pissed. “The bet was to finish the movie. I finished the movie, therefore, I win the bet.” the silver-haired girl subconsciously leans a bit closer, tugging on her wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo picks up on their closing gap but doesn’t do anything. “But you didn’t watch the whole movie,” Hyejoo smugly replies. She starts to push on Chaewon gently. She breaks eye contact to look for her cousin using her peripheral vision. The taller girl sighs when she notices the couple not paying attention to them cleaning up their food trays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I finished it. Which is what the bet is on.” Chaewon starts to push on the taller girl as well, starting to figure out what little fight they are on now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo locks eyes with her again, watching the silver-haired girl narrow her eyes, she pulls her hands to spread them. Immediately letting go, she goes to her waist and starts to tickle her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still won the bet since you didn’t watch the entire movie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon laughs, pushing the taller girl’s hands off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nO HAHA N-nAAH I still won HAHAHA” Chaewon tries to get out, feeling her tears start to form and her throat hurting a little from screaming and laughing. She covers whatever part of her body she can with her arms, but the taller girl moves her hands up to tickle her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo laughs with her, tickling whatever part of her neck, sides or tummy isn’t covered by the smaller girl’s hands. Both of them are still yelling about winning the bet. Chaewon pulls her legs up to help cover her torso while one hand tries to cover her neck, but Hyejoo tickles her knees so she ends up stretching her leg and opening her torso up for tickles anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon tries to kick her side but Hyejoo doesn’t budge, only giggling from the surprise attack on her side. However, the silver-haired girl realizes something. Pulling her hands off her, laughing harder from the taller girl taking advantage of the area exposed to her, she suddenly moves her hands to the attacker’s side, Chaewon gets her revenge and tickles Hyejoo’s sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo screams and laughs, tickling the smaller girl harder. They both just scream and laugh trying to get the other to scream and laugh harder. Their throats are burning and tears are forming in their eyes, they’re both moving uncontrollably, being controlled by the other person’s hands, twitching and kicking to get away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until both of them fall off the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud thump and grunts from two girls prompt the couple to stop laughing at them and break them up before they start actually hurting each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin and Hyunjin try to pull the pair up, but they shake their hands at them, signaling for them to be left groaning and laughing while curled up on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple just shrug and leave the two to themselves. Heejin picks up their tray to return to the kitchen but Hyunjin grabs it away from her. Heejin protests and tries to take the tray back but Hyunjin gives her a serious look, leaning in to whisper something to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Hyunjin gives a quick wink before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin follows her and asks questions but Hyunjin just ignores her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they reach the kitchen, Hyunjin turns around to face her girlfriend, whose arms are crossed, and face is pouted cutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think potatoes are healthy?” Hyunjin asks, eyebrows turned, looking genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjinie, why are we in front of the kitchen?” Heejin questions while smiling, her hands raised at her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want mashed potatoes. Also, I didn’t want to be in the room with them and I don’t want to go to the kitchen alone.” Hyunjin pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin drags Hyunjin to the kitchen. Hyunjin puts the tray in the sink and they talk to the chef. The chef is very nice so she immediately agrees to the request of the two kids. While waiting, they chat among each other while the chef boils the potatoes. Heejin asks about what it was like watching Chaewon and Jinsoul grow up and cooking for them all those years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. and Mrs. Park are the nicest people I’ve ever worked with. They always treated me like I’m part of the family. And it’s the same with Chaewon and Jinsoul. They’ve always been super nice and respectful growing up.” The chef says while preparing the ingredients of the mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aeong.” Hyunjin watches the chef cut up pieces of butter and grate some cheese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when they were little kids, only a few months after I started working here, they walked to me in this kitchen wearing their favorite oversized pajamas. The nanny was already asleep in her room after tucking them in bed an hour before and I was about to go home; so, I was really surprised to see them up. But Jinsoul was dragging Chaewon by the wrist and it looked like they were crying. I picked them up and sat them on the counter. I asked what happened and Jinsoul said in a cute pouty voice that they “miss their mommy and daddy.” It’s a shame, really, that they were hidden from the public and that their parents are almost never home. They still got a lot of attention growing up though, for their looks and Jinsoul’s academic achievements. I promised them that one day they’ll be one big happy family and their mom and dad would spend a lot of time with them. Then I gave them ice cream, made them brush their teeth again, and tucked them back in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they still miss their parents a lot?” Heejin questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re used to their parents not being around as much. However, Jinsoul had a big rebellious phase a few years back. You should’ve seen her. Spending a lot of money on clothes and her science things, bringing home random people even though they aren’t allowed to have guests without permission, she even came home with a few tattoos and a piercing! But of course they were fake. Jinsoul couldn’t handle doing something like that.” The chef finishes the potatoes and serves them to the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What tattoos did she get?” Heejin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh a striking blue betta fish, a turquoise butterfly with gowon’s name under it, a microphone, and a dark red swan.” The chef turns to the sink and washes the dishes on the tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why a shwan?” Hyunjin asks with her mouth stuffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heejin hits her arm and laughs at Hyunjin stuffing her face with food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. When I asked she just blushed and said she thinks they’re really pretty. She was starting to hang out with Sooyoung during that time though. I never really asked again after.” The chef wipes her stations and puts on a serious face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she looks at the girls with a face filled with contentment and gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad Jinsoul had friends that pulled her out of it. And I’m more glad that Chaewon hasn’t gone through something like that. Having Jiwoo as a friend growing up, and now you two and Yerim. I hope you keep her happy and supported during this weird stage in your life where you’re figuring things out about yourselves and your lives.” The chef smiles at the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin and Hyunjin look at each other and back at the chef.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We promise.” “Aeong.” They say in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef grins at the girls in front of her. Taking the empty bowls and washing them quickly. The two girls tell her that they’re going back out to check on the two girls outside. They thank each other and the girls walk out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the living room, half of the fort has been tidied up by the two girls who are blushing really hard and avoiding each other’s gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whispers to Heejin, “this should be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired girl loudly clears her throat, making the girls jump. The couple laughs at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Heejin asks, taking the other end of the blanket Hyejoo is folding to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we’re just tidying up.” Chaewon replies, speaking before Hyejoo could open her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you shaky?” Hyunjin questions the small girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing. The movie just got to me.” Chaewon awkwardly chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just softly snorts. Heejin narrows her eyes to her. When they finish folding the blanket, Heejin opens her mouth to question the taller girl but someone’s phone rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo picks her phone up to read a text. Her face slightly drops and her blush immediately fades. Heejin studies the taller girl’s face, thinking it must be serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyun, we have to go.” Hyejoo says in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What happened?” Hyunjin places a stack of cushions on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Code 3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hyunjin looks at Heejin, “code 3,” the red-head shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin just nods. “Can you help us take the stuff back before you two go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cousins just nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Chaewon asks, eyebrows knitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Code 3. They have to leave immediately.” Heejin quickly replies. Stacking the blankets high for Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. but, why?” Chaewon stacks the rest of the cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three girls look at each other. Wondering how they’ll explain it to their confused friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Son needs help at the cafe!” Hyunjin shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin shakes her head and looks at her girlfriend in confusion. Hyunjin just shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the uh coffee maker breaks down sometimes and only Hyejoo can fix it.” Hyunjin backs up her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo picks up the cushions, not saying a word. Chaewon tries to read her face but all she sees is that blank expression she always pulls when she’s acting cold. Chaewon grimaces at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls immediately scurry to return the items. The cousins put the table back in place and grab their things to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon and Heejin walk the cousins to the gate. Hyejoo walks in front of everyone, obviously frantic. Chaewon continues to pout while looking at Hyejoo. When they reach the gate, Heejin hugs Hyunjin tightly, Hyunjin doesn’t fight it and hugs her back with one arm. Heejin rolls her eyes at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon and Hyejoo just stand there awkwardly. Not really knowing if they should hug or shake hands or bow. When Hyunjin notices, she gets her cousin’s attention and signals her to hug Chaewon. Hyejoo shakes her head. Hyunjin clicks her tongue, which gets Chaewon’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hug each other or this doesn’t count as a date.” Heejin suddenly speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon and Hyejoo look at each other. Then back at the couple talking about meeting again soon. Then back at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon takes a step forward but Hyejoo takes a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could this girl make me feel like I’m in the clouds one minute but suddenly drops me down like it’s nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chaewon feels the familiar pain in her chest, tears starting to build up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyejoo hug her or I swear I’m erasing your last save!” Hyunjin yells at her cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl clicks her tongue and begrudgingly hugs the smaller girl. Chaewon doesn’t even know how she should feel. Chaewon just feels like she’s being hugged by an iron maiden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the hug lasted longer than she expected, and it got warmer and warmer. The scent of roses fill the head of the smaller girl, making her want to give in and return the hug. But the sound of a phone’s ringtone suddenly stops her arms from moving. Hyejoo immediately pulls away, not reading the text, instead just walking through the gate and out onto the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple immediately stops smiling and frowns. Hyunjin starts to follow her cousin who seems like she’s not gonna stop until she’s home. Heejin pulls her back and kisses her cheek, making Hyunjin grimace. Turning back she jogs to her cousin but remembers to shout “I’m buying bread” to Chaewon and waves at the friends while blushing a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she reaches Hyejoo, she thumps her cousin at the back of her head. Hyejoo threatens to punch Hyunjin but the red-head blocks immediately. Hyunjin giggles when the taller girl lowers her hands. They walk home in silence,except for when Hyunjin says “aeong” everytime she sees a cat. Hyunjin brings Hyejoo home and explains to her dad why they were a little bit late. Mr. Son understands and thanks Hyunjin for bringing her cousin home safely. Hyunjin goes to a nearby bakery before she goes home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the girls back at the mansion continue to fix up the living room. Chaewon and Heejin are stacking up the last of the pillows to return to the party room. The smaller girl keeps looking at Heejin, seeming like she wants to talk about something or ask something. Heejin notices after a while but doesn’t ask or push in case she scares the silver-haired girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..and I had no idea how to tell the owner that Hyunjin was just “borrowing” the pot from his sto-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was there ever a time when you questioned if Hyunjin really </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Chaewon cuts Heejin off, staring at the stack of pillows the latter is carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin stops for a second to think, then proceeds to walk to the party room to return the last of the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon trails behind her, waiting for an answer. Heejin continues to silently return the pillows to the cabinets where she got them. The silver-haired girl just stares at Heejin until she closes the cabinets, sighing, and pulling out a yellow bracelet with a stone in the middle painted pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin turns the stone around and shows a crudely drawn engraving to the curious girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had been secretly dating for about 2 months. I was starting to get really suspicious of her because of all the sneaking around we had to do, especially around her friends, but surprisingly not to her family.” Heejin pauses and smiles, looking at the bracelet and gently rubbing the engraving with her thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had known each other for years by then but really with Hyunjin, do we really know her? It really frustrated me that she won’t put down her walls with me and I felt like she didn’t trust me at all. I was already planning on breaking up with her by then. I even discreetly asked her cousin for some advice since she was good at leaving people out of the blue, but maybe she already figured out that we’re dating and told Hyunjin because the day after I asked for advice, I found this on my desk at school. Then, I realized I was looking at all the wrong signs from her. She isn’t really good at expressing herself. I just needed to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to what she was trying to say rather than figuring it out by myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense.” Chaewon looks at Heejin with a confused face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does. Just listen.” Heejin closes her eyes and holds the bracelet to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon just looks at her weirdly and thinks about what she said. Suddenly, something clicks in the shorter girl’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, which cousin were you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Heejin asks, her eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cousin you asked advice from?” Chaewon pokes her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin’s eyes suddenly opens, realizing she slipped. She just stands there, looking at various parts of the room they’re in while thinking of an excuse to say to the girl looking at her with a hint of curiosity and pain in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Heejin’s phone rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saved by the bell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises a finger to Chaewon, asking for a second, then quickly answers her phone to her distressed girlfriend yelling from the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEEJIN THEY GOT ME! THEY FUCKING GOT ME THIS TIME!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?? Who?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon can hear the screaming girl from the phone even if it’s not on speaker, making the two of them panic, afraid that Hyunjin is in actual danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HYUNJIN WHERE ARE YOU??” Heejin yells at her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hear a loud sound from the phone, like it fell on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY FAVORITE BAKERY. CALL THE COPS THEY’RE TAKING ME!” Hyunjin yells, but it’s in a lower volume from her distance to the phone’s microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon quickly pulls out her phone and dials the emergency hotline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hear one last distant yell from the girl before the line is suddenly quiet. Heejin was about to drop the call when they hear someone pick up Hyunjin’s phone. They hear 2 voices from the other line but it was suddenly cut when they were trying to figure out if they knew them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sound familiar..” Heejin pauses, staring at Chaewon with panic in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is going on? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait!! I finished this chapter weeks ago and was going to mass update with other chapters but I was advised to update this already so here you go~</p><p>also I've decided to not make this interactive anymore bc i realized it was silly so sorry abt that .-.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first au so I hope I didn't do too bad ("-o-). Next chapter will be posted soon !! Please leave a comment on your thoughts if you can! I'm not sure how I did with it but I hope you enjoyed this~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>